Amantes
by AlbaKaori-neko
Summary: " el amor de los amantes es desesperado , podra ser un delito ... pero nunca un pecado " . dos personas , un hombre y una mujer los dos an sufrido mucho en la vida , ella soltera y el casado . que pasara ? . de len una oportunidad .
1. Ella

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es completamente mia .**

 **vida perfecta ?** eso no existe , como puede ser perfecta mi vida si solo eh sido infeliz. mi familia que puedo decir sobre ella , somo unas de las empresas mas reconocidas mundial mente por la **importación** de vino y **diseño** de **lenceria** , claro de la mejor calidad , mi padre es Sai Higurashi es un buen padre , excelente empresario , nos adora , nos da de todo , menos tiempo por que casi no lo vemos debido al negocio familiar del cual soy la heredera por ser la mayor , mi hermano menor Sota apenas tiene 12 **años** , a pesar de su corta edad es muy inteligente creo que eso viene de familia , mi madre Naomi que puedo decir decir de ella si es la mejor madre del mundo , atenta , **Cariñosa ,** se dedica a cuidar a nuestro abuelo , mi querido abuelo , es un hombre mayor pero muy sabio le fascina hablar acerca de la **época** antigua debido a que descendemos de monjes y sacerdotisas .

no puedo quejarme de mi familia , pero a pesar de todo y de tener dinero mi vida no ah sido de color de rosa , si no de un profundo gris .

 **por que ?** se preguntaran la respuesta es simple , desde que tengo uso de **razón** las personas solo sean acercado a mi para buscar beneficio . **Amigos ,** tengo pocos debido a lo que ya mencione , mis **únicos** amigos son : Sango Niimura , Ayame yoshiyama , Miroku Nagano , Kanna Oka , koga Mori , Shippo Harada , pero no me quejo . por que son los mejores amigos que eh podido desear .

se preguntaras por que mi vida no es perfecta ? jajaja eh sufrido muchas traiciones , pero las que mas mea dolido fue la de mi ex prometido y mi supuesta mejor amiga .

tenia 17 **años** , estaba en la universidad debido a mi gran inteligencia , mi prometido era el segundo hijo de Inu no Taisho , de otra de las empresas mas reconocida mundial mente , todo iba bien asta que el dia de la cena de ensayo de mi boda, entro kikyo la cual creia que era mi mejor amiga con un sobre en sus manos diciendo que estaba embarazada de Inuyasha , aparte de **enseñarme** algunas fotos de ellos dos besandose y otras fotos de ellos teniendo relaciones . lo que mas me **dolió** fue lo que me dijo , me dijo que Inuyasha nunca estuvo enamorado de mi y que nunca yo le **podría** dar lo que ella le dio , placer y un hijo por que soy virgen , **después** de ese dia me volvi mas fria y solo me concentre en estudiar y ponerme mas hermosa .

pero todo o ah acabado ay , a los 19 **años** me toco hacer la pasantia de mi carrera en la empresa de los Taisho , tenia que verle la cara a Inuyasha todo los dias y eso no me gustaba , por que el era el vice presidente .

pero fue ahy donde **comenzó** todo .

Sesshomaru ... ese es el nombre del heredero de los Taisho , es alguien imponente , frio , calculador ,pero ... demasiado sexy ... pues el mayor de los Taisho no solo era mas atractivo que el menor si no que **también** se manejaba muy bien con los asuntos de la empresa .

Casado , si tal como lo oyen es casado con Kagura Yamamoto y tienen una hija de 5 meses de nacida llamada shiori .

la primera vez que lo vi no pude evitar recorrerlo con la mirada , Dios mio ...el mayor de los Taisho esta como quiere , pues es alto mide 1.90 , tiene un hermoso cabello plateado , unos hermosos ojos dorados y que cuerpo que tenia , parecia esculpido por los mismos dioses griegos , se nota en ese hermoso traje Armani que se osaba a ocultar su maravilloso cuerpo , cuando me dio la mano en forma de saludo senti una fuerte ola de electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo , provocando que mojara mis bragas de inmediato .

en ese instante **comprendí** que el seria mi **Perdición .**

por favor dejen review para saber que les parecio y si la continuo ...


	2. El

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko takahashi y la historia es completamente mia .**

 **Felicidad ?** eso no existe , solo es una **fantasía** inventada por las personas miserables para sentirse bien y alardear de algo que no poseen . mi "familia" , o eso es lo que **debería** de ser desde que tengo uso de **razón** mi padre Inu no Taisho siempre se ah preocupado mas por la empresa familiar que por mi y mi madre , sheila era una mujer muy hermosa , amable y bondadosa **murió** cuando yo tenia 4 **años** de **cáncer** de mama , **después** de su muerte me la pase entre tutores es decir no tuve infancia por que la prioridad de mi padre era crear un gran sucesor , Tiempo **después** o mejor dicho 8 meses **después** mi padre se caso con izayoi la hija menor de un socio la cual es mitad italiana y mitad japonesa , una mujer dulce , atenta y muy hermosa aunque no superaba la belleza de mi madre , izayoi era una de las pocas personas a las cuales yo respetaba al cumplir los 6 mi padre me mando a un internado en Alemania , **según** el para educarme mejor pero en realidad era para deshacerse de mi , al llegar ay mi vida fue muy dura a **prendí** a valerme por mi mismo sin la ayuda de nadie a pesar de mi corta edad sabia y **entendía** que mi padre no me **quería** haciendo que me volviera mas cerrado con las personas .

 **Amigos ?** quien los necesita , aunque estando en el internado **conocí** algunas personas a las cuales puedo llamar amigos , esas personas son yaken,ban , su . En las vacaciones de invierno me toco regresar a mi casa para pasar la navidad en "familia" , al llegar me presentaron a Inuyasha mi medio hermano desde que lo vi supe que seria un deshonra para los Taisho y no me equivoque pues sus calificaciones eran miserable desde la escuela asta la universidad en lo unico que era bueno era en los deportes , cuando Inuyasha tenia 5 **años** y yo 11 **años** izayoi volvio a quedar embarazada siendo esta vez una **Niña** , ella y izayoi eran las **únicas** personas que yo respetaba y al menos les **diriguiá** algunas palabras .

Al terminar el internado regrese de muevo a japon , para estudiar una carrera en la universidad y hacerme cargo de la empresa como heredero , en la cual seria el presidente en ese tiempo **conocí** a kagura una hermosa y **Fría** modelo con la cual empece a salir .

se preguntaran por que no creo en la felicidad ? la respuesta es clara , mi vida a sido una guerra constante por sobrevivir , nunca tuve amor de parte de mi padre y mi madre murio joven a si que siempre eh estado solo , en el internado constantemente era maltratado por mis profesores lo que provoco que me volviera mas frio de lo que ya era .

cuando Inuyasha tenia 20 quedo comprometido con la heredera de los higurashi para unir las empresas la joven tenia 17 , mi primera impresion al verla fue que era muy ingenua , aunque me causo algo de interes , pues la joven era en realidad muy hermosa , el dia de la cena de ensayo de la boda me di de cuenta de que Inuyasha en realidad es una escoria y una piedra en el zapato para la familia , al serle infiel a la joven higurashi con nada mas y nada menos que con la prima de kagura la cual resulto ser la mejor amiga de la joven .

los higurashi , se enojaron mucho y rompieron los lazos con la empresa , el tiempo trascurrio y a inuyasha le toco casarse con kikyo , los tuvieron un hijo llamado Raito , kagura y yo nos casamos e incluso **también** tuvimos una hija llamada Shiori la cual es la luz de mi vida , kagura desde que Shiori nacio nunca la amamanto y mucho menos la cuido , siempre la pasa haciendo ejercicio y de compras .

un dia como cualquier otro me informaron que la heredera de los Higurashi iba a hacer la pasantia de su carrera en nuestra empresa , a lo cual no le tome mucha importancia , aunque me preguntaba que abra pasado con su vida .

la primera vez que la vi **después** de 2 me quede impresionado , por lo que no pude evitar recorrerla con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo disimulada mente , en este poco tiempo se habia puesto mas hermosa de lo que ya era , pues tenia el cabello mas largo ahora asta la cintura , sus hermosos ojos azules se beian mucho mas frios y eran adornados por unas largas , su piel se veia mucho mas blanca sin llegar a ser enfermiza , sus pechos estaban mas grandes , tenia una cintura diminuta , y unas largas y torneadas piernas , traia puesto una camisa blanca , unos tacones negros , y una falda talla alta por las rodillas pegada al cuerpo lo que provocaba que resaltara su redondo y gran trasero , ohhhhh Dios mio , ese cuerpo fue echo por Dios persona mente .

 **rápidamente** me controlo y la saludo cordialmente , cuando le di la mano y ella la tomo , me di de cuenta de lo suave que era y no puedo evitar preguntarme si todo su cuerpo seria asi , haciendo que me exitara de inmediato y sintiera una leve opresion en mis pantalones debido ami imponente **erección** .

Desde ese mismo instante me di de cuenta que **sentia** una gran **atracción** por ella ...

espero que les aya gustado y disculpen si tengo faltas ortograficas , lo que pasa es que ya entre a la escuela y mis profesores nos ponen muchas tareas , pienso yo que ellos creen que nosotros no hacemos nada en nuestra casa y para completar estoy muy enferma ... maruramonestone me gustaria que ma ayudaras tienes facebook ?

espero que les guste y dejen review para saber que les parecio .


	3. Rencuentro

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es completamente mia .**

"Esto no puede ir peor de lo que ya va , ahora parezco la secretaria personal del cubito de hielo de mi querido jefe , lo que uno tiene que hacer " por los estudios pensaba una hermosa joven de largos cabellos negros azulados caminando con pasos apresurados por los largos pasillos de la empresa de los Taisho los cuales llevaba recorriendo desde hace algunas semanas , **traía** puesto una falda por las rodillas negras pegadas al cuerpo , una camisa blanca manga larga y unos tacones negros completando el conjunto , recibiendo varias miradas enamoradas de los hombres y varias miradas fulminantes de parte de las mujeres , aunque ella no les hacia el menor caso pues estaba enfada debido a que **Parecía** la secretaria de sesshomaru y eso la **ponía** furiosa , lo que provoco que no se fijara bien por donde iba y chocara con la persona que menos **quería** encontrarse .

 **Kagome :** lo siento mucho no me fije por donde iba - **dijo a penada mientras levantaba la mirada ,** **encontrándose** **con quien menos** **quería** **volver a ver .**

 **Inuyasha :** ka...go..me - **dijo enormemente sorprendido , pues aunque sabia que la** **Volvería** **a ver tarde o temprano no esperaba que fuera tan pronto y menos que la** **vería** **tan cambiada .**

 **Kagome :** Te encuentras bien inuyasha ? - **dijo burlona y con sarcasmo -** bueno se me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer las cuales son mas importantes que hablar con personas incompetentes , **diría** que fue un enorme placer volver a verte pero mi mama me enseno a no hablar mentiras **\- dijo con una enorme sonrisa para luego seguir caminando** **dejándolo** **ay parado en completo shock mientras** **recibía** **miradas burlonas de muchas personas .**

 **"** Genial , perfecto mi **día** tenia que empeorar al verle la cara al **imbécil** de inuyasha pero lo **único** que me alegro es que lo deje sorprendido y en **vergüenza** jajaja **"** pensaba kagome mientras caminaba con un aura de superioridad y asesina a la vez , a siendo que las personas sudaran **Frío** al sentirla .

Las horas siguieron pasando hasta que llego la hora que todo trabajador espera para poder descansar , la hora del almuerzo .

Kagome hacia su trabajo como "pasante" mejor dicho como secretaria , pues le toco ordenar las citas de sesshomaru , sacar fotocopias , digitar , guardar los documentos , llevarle **café** e incluso atender y **pasarle** las llamadas importantes , un trabajo muy duro pero el cual ella hacia excelentemente pues no solo hacia lo que se asignaba si no que **también** ayudaba a las diferentes partes de la empresa .

Al terminar todo lo que tenia que hacer se retiro a comer con dos de sus amigas , las cuales **hacían** la **pasantía** **también** en la empresa de los Taisho .

Kagome al salir de la oficina que fue hacia un restaurante que quedaba a unas cuadras de la empresa al entrar lo primero que diviso fue a una pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes , alta , delgada pero de hermosa figura , llevaba un vestido asta las rodillas negro con blanco y unos tacones blancos , se veia espectacular al lado de ella se encontraba una **Castaña** de largos cabellos **Castaño** claros sueltos , de grandes ojos **café** , labios rosados , delgada pero de hermosa figura , tenia la piel blanca y llevaba una blusa negra con encaje , un saco azul marino oscuro pegado a su silueta , un pantalon del mismo color que el saco pegado al cuerpo , al verlas sonrio y se aserco .

 **Kagome :** hola chicas - **dijo salun dandolas con una leve sonrisa .**

 **Ayame :** hola querida , sabes del chisme que esta sirculando por la empresa - **dijo emocionada .**

 **Kagome:** no de que se trata ? - **dijo algo curiosa mientras se sentaba y revisaba el menu .**

 **Sango :** es aserca de inuyasha , se dice que una mujer muy hermosa lo insulto esta mañana - **dijo provocando la risa de kagome y la confusion de ella y ayame .**

 **Kagome :** chicas , lo que pasa es que la que lo insulto fui yo - **dijo** riéndose **.**

 **Ayame :** jajaja ahora es la comidilla de toda la empresa - **dijo** riéndose **, para luego unirse** **también** **sango .**

 **Mesero :** Señorita que van a ordenar ? - **pregunto .**

 **Sango :** yo quiero , un cerviche y un te negro - **dijo sonriendo .**

 **Kagome :** yo pedire un katsudon y un te **Frío** - **dijo despreocupada .**

 **Ayame :** yo comere Gyozas y un jugo de naranja - **dijo alegremente .**

 **Mesero :** en un momento les traigo sus pedidos - **dijo para luego irse , 15 minutos despues estaban comiendo , al terminar pagaron y se despidieron .**

kagome al llegar a la oficina confirmo la junta que tendria sus sexy cubito de hielo a las 4:30 AM. el resto del dia transcurrio normal .

 **espero que les aya gustado el capitulo , tarde un monton en hacerlo es pero que les guste de todo** corazón **, dejen review para saber si les gusto ...**

 **ahhh y disculpen la falta** ortográfica **.**

 **y otra cosa no permito que copien o publiquen la historia sin consentimiento mio y si saben que alguien la publico diganmen si .**

 **ahhhh comenten para saber que tal quedo el capitulo ..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es completamente mia .**

 **'' sus manos** **recorrían** **su cuerpo lentamente arrancandole gemidos de** **desesperación** **, su boca besaba su cuello mientras baja lentamente asta su pecho , sin darse cuenta los dos se encontraban desnudos , se besaron con** **desesperación** **y deseo , cada beso , cada caricia aumentaba el calor y la necesidad que** **tenían** **hacia el otro , los gemidos subieron de intensidad , ella ya no aguantaba mas lo necesitaba a dentro de ella** **haciendola sentir mujer .**

 **kagome : se...sho...ma..ru por...favor -dijo aduras penas debido al placer que** **sentía** **en ese momento lo necesitaba y lo deseaba con** **pasión** **.**

 **sesshomaru : te deseo - dijo con la voz ronca y los ojos nublados de deseo .**

 **se volvieron a besar esta vez con mayor intensidad , sesshomaru acerco su imponente** **erección** **hacia la intimidad de ella , cuando sus dos partes intimidas rozaron no pudieron evitar gemir mas fuerte , entonces la ... "**

RIN, RIN , RIN ,RIN ... PUM se escucho el estruendo de un cuerpo cayendo contra el frio piso a las 7:00 AM .

 **Kagome :** maldita alarma , tenias que sonar en el momento menos inoportuno - **dijo evidentemente enojada .**

Despues de decir esas palabras se levanto , apago la alarma y arreglo su cama , ella llevaba un babydoll negro con rosado , al caminar hacia el baño no se fijo bien y se resbalo cayendo nuevamente contra el piso , se **levantó** y se **dirigió** nuevamente hacia el baño esta vez sin interrupciones , al llegar se dispuso a llenar la bañera , al terminar de llenarla le agrego esencia de vainilla y canela , se lavo los dientes , luego de hacer esto se deshizo de la ropa para luego introducirse en la bañera 15 minutos salio en vuelta en una toalla , se seco el cuerpo al terminar de hacerlo se coloca la ropa interior , al hacerlo se puso crema anti-transpirante , **abrió** el **Clóset** y se puso un vestido blanco que tenia 5 botones en el pecho , el vestido era pegado al cuerpo haciendo que se resaltara su cuerpo se dejo dos de los primero botones abiertos , se peino dejando su cabello lacio con risos en las puntas , se coloco unos tacones blancos , se maquillo levemente y listo , tomo las llaves de su VMW y bajo asta el garaje al llegar **abrió** la puerta de su carro y entro , cuando intento prenderlo vio que no arrancaba a si que salio y pidio un taxi 20 minutos **después** ya iba de camino a la empresa .

 **''** esto no puede ser posible , todavía me siento húmedo debido al sueño que tuve con sesshomaru , mientras mas pienso en ello no puedo evitar excitarme mas , kagome **estúpida** el es un hombre casado y esta prohibido , debo de dejar de pensar en eso **" pensaba la heredera de los Higurashi .**

al llegar a la empresa no pudo descansar debido a todo el trabajo que tenia , tuvo que organizar las citas que tenia su sexy cubito de hielo en ese dia , ayudo al departamento de **diseño** , entre otras cosas , al llegar la hora del almuerzo tuvo que comer en la oficina debido a la gran cantidad de trabajo .

la tarde **trans** **currió** con normalidad a las 6:30 pm entro ala oficina de sesshomaru para recordarle que tenia una cena de negocios con la empresa Fuwa .kagome se acerco a la oficina de sesshomaru y toco la puerta con golpes suaves .

tock , tock , tock , apenas toco 3 veces por que de inmediato escucho la imponente y sexy voz de la persona que protagonizaba todos sus sueños **húmedo** como el de esta **mañana**.

 **sesshomaru :** pase - **dijo con voz fria pero sxy haciendo que kagome mojara sus bragas , si es que podian mojarse mas de lo que ya estaban .**

kagome respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse , cuando pudo lograrlo entro a la oficina de sesshomaru , la oficina estaba pintada de blanco con gris , tenia un enorme ventana la cual aparcaba la pared completa que estaba al frente de la puerta , tenia unos hermosos sillones negros , su escritorio era de la mas fina madera , es decir era un lugar elegante pero acorde a sesshomaru .

 **Sesshomaru : que necesitas ? -pregunto friamente .**

 **Kagome :** vengo a recordarle que tiene una cena de negocios con la empresa Fuwa - **respondió** **con la misma frialdad -** y **también** viene a entregarle lo que me pidio - **dijo mostrandole una carpeta roja .**

 **Sesshomaru :** esta bien - **despues de decir esas palabras , solo se dedico a recorrerla con la mirada disimulada y lentamente pero con cautela su mirada dorada cayo en el vestido de kagome el cual tenia dos botones abiertos dejando ver algo de su piel blanca .**

Al dejar la carpeta en uno de los estantes al lado d el escritorio no se fijo bien y tropezó , al hacerlo solo cerro los ojos para esperar el golpe el cual nunca llego , al no sentir dolor abrió los ojos encontrándose apoyada en el escritorio siendo sujetada por su sexy jefe , al mirarse ambos a los ojos no pudieron evitar perderse en ellos , lo que provoco que son darse cuenta los dos se encontraban besandose , el la agarro de la cintura a pretandola mas a el , luego de se separaron por la falta del aire y se miraron a los ojos sin decir ni una sola palabra , dejando a la oficina en un profundo silencio hasta que fue rompido por sesshomaru .

 **Sesshomaru :** esto fue un error , jamas devio pasar - **dijo indiferente .**

kagome solo Asintió y salio de la oficina para irse a su casa , al llegar a su departamento cerro la puerta , y entro a su habitación , se quito la ropa y se fue a duchar mientras el agua caia de la ducha dejo caer algunas lagrimas .

 **" lo que a ti te da igual a mi me duele , ese "" error "" como tu lo llamar lo volveria a repetir mil veces " pensaba kagome llorando por primera vez en mucho tiempo .**

en la oficina se encontraba sesshomaru organizando todo para irse a la cena de negocios con los Fuwa .

 **" por que tu ve que decirle eso ? para mi ese beso no fu un error , fue algo que deseaba mas que nada , pero tuve que constestarle a si , la heredera de los higurashi a provocado que me recorra un deseo por poseerla , por hacerla mi mujer demasiado fuerte , pero devo dejar de pensar en ella soy un hombre casado " penso sesshomaru para luego irse del lugar .**

 **NOTA DE AUTOR :** espero que les aya gustado este capitulo , bueno no eh echo los capitulos mas largos por que no tengo tiempo , sinseramente la escuela ocupa todo mi tiempo tengo mucho tiempo sin ver un anime , leer manga , entre otras cosas , y para rematar me ponen mucha tarea pero demasiada sin exagerar , asi que me siento muy cansada . espero que comenten y que me digan que tal quedo .

 **posdata :** creo que publicare la historia en wattpad pero con diferente nombres , ahhh y los invito a leer la otra historia que cree llamada " **una carta para mi amado inuyasha " .** **gracias por leer mi historia tkm.**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es completamente mia .

En una hermosa mañana lluviosa de otoño se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente , el heredero de los Taisho es decir el presidente de unas de las empresas mas prosperas de japon y asia , se despertó tranquilamente antes de que sonara la alarma , debido a la costumbre que ya tenía , dejando a su esposa y ''madre'' de su hija descansando del ajetreado dia que tuvo en la sección de fotos para una marca muy reconocida en todo asia y europa , ''paradise'' diseñada por los higurashi .

Al levantarse de la cama se despertó inmediatamente kagura , la cual al verlo levantado , sonrio seductoramente y se levanto de la cama , al levantarse camino sensualmente hasta el , al tenerlo al frente lo beso apasionamente , beso el cual el respondio , sin darse cuenta ambos se encontraban haciendo el "amor"pero sesshomaru no pensaba en su esposa , si no en la dueña de sus constantes fantasias , la cual provocaba que al levantarse todo los dias , tuviera una imponente ereccion , al terminar el acto sesshomaru y kagura se van juntos , al salir se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar .

Al llegar al comedor, sesshomaru saludo a su suegra kaede , una mujer muy sabía , alegre , calidad , de cabellos blacos debido a la edad , grandes ojos cafes , piel blanca , a pesar de tener 55 de edad se conservaba muy bien , kaede es la nana de shiori debido a que kagura se encuentra muy ocupada para cuidarla o atenderla , es decir desde que shiori nació siempre a sido cuidada por su abuela materna .

Kaede : Buenos dias mi niño - dijo sonriendo le dulcemente a su yerno .

Sesshomaru : Buenos dias kaede - dijo simplemente .

Kagura : Buenos dias madre - dijo con frialdad.

" Todavia no puedo entender como kagura puede parecerse tampoco a kaede , son demasiados diferentes a pesar de ser madre e hija " penso sesshomaru .

El desayuno la paso con tranquilidad y en silencio , silencio el cual fue roto por kagura .

Kagura : madre , hoy llegare tarde debido a que después que salga de la sección de fotos , saldre con kikyo de compras , asi que me preguntaba si puedes cuidar a shiori - dijo calmadamente .

kaede : no te preocupes , estoy feliz de poder pasar tiempo con mi adorada shiori - dijo mirando con amor a su adorada nieta , de ojos dorados y cabellos plateados tan perecida a su padre .

kagura : gracias madre , sessho querido , me podrías dar dinero para comprar ropa nueva para mi madre , para shiori y para mi -dijo aunque todos sabian que compraria una gran cantidad de ropa solo para ella .

Sesshomaru : esta misma tarde te depósito el dinero en tu cuenta - dijo levantandose y despidiendose .

Al salir del comedor , salió y se dirigio a la entrada de la mansión dónde se encontraba su bugatti byron , al montarse prendió el motor y se fúe a la empresa , sesshomaru llevaba un traje armani en gris con una camisa blanca , se veia espectacular y sexy como siempre , al llegar a la empresa estacionó su bugatti byron , al bajar del auto recibio varias miradas coquetas de parte de las mujeres que pasaban por ahí y de las trabajadoras de la empresa , incluso miradas seductoras de hombres , las cuales fulmino con la mirada asustando y rompiendo sus corazones , al entrar a la empresa subio al piso 25 donde se encontraba su oficina , al llegar a su destino su mirada recayó en la heredera de los Higurashi la cual llebava una falda blanca talla alta pegada al cuerpo , una camisa verde oscura con botones blancos y el cabello lo tenia peinado en una trenza de lado , tenia puesto un maquillaje ligero , en pocas palabras seveia espectacular .

Al observar ese cuerpo , que lo tenia loco , no pudo evitar exitarse , pero se controlo y la saludo con la misma frialdad de siempre .

El dia trascurrio con normalidad , pero con más trabajo que todo los días debido a que tenía que comenzar a organizar la fiesta del aniversario de la empresa la cual cumplia 100 , como en cada año los Taisho harían un baile , pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que este año seria diferente .

Nota de autor : espero que les guste , la mentó la tardanza ... espero que comenten para saber que les pareció.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es completamente mia .**

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y sin darse cuenta hoy ya era el día de la fiesta de aniversario de los Taisho , la fiesta mas esperada del año , la cual seria en el centro de tokyo , todas las familias poderosas y de prestigio se encontraban invitadas , aparte de los medio de Comunicación , varias revistas reconocidas y claro esta distinguidas y influyentes personas del gobierno se encontraban invitadas , en total la cantidad exacta de invitados serian de 5,000 personas , entre ellos : los Higurashi , Fuwa , Niimura , Mori , Harada , Oka, entre otros invitados .

Las horas fueron pasando , con normalidad sin darse cuenta ya eran las 9:00 PM , la fiesta se llevaría acabo en uno de los sitios mas exclusivos de la ciudad , elaborado y creado por los Taisho para eventos de importancia , era un lugar enorme echo para tener a mas de 10,000 personas . El lugar tenia un enorme entrada de hermosos arboles , en el medio se encontraba la enorme construcción , tenia una gran entrada , la puerta era de un hermoso color caoba , estaba pintado de blanco , el techo era de cristal , tenia a cada lado de la entrada enormes estatuas de Inu , en pocas palabras era un lugar espectacular , el lugar se encontraba lleno de personas y fotógrafos , así como se encontraba el lugar lleno de invitados también se encontraba con mucha seguridad .

Dentro del lugar estaba hermosamente decorado , tenia grandes mesas de manteles blancos , grandes escultura de hielo de Inu , hermosas cortinas de las mas finas telas en colores rojo y blanco , tenia un gran escenario donde se encontraba una orquesta , entonando una hermosa melodía , todos los invitados se encontraban charlando de diversos temas , muchos hablaban de negocios , otros de la hermosa decoración y otras personas se encontraban posando para las Cámara , pero de momento a otro , pero de un momento a otro las personas dejaron de hablar , las Cámara dejaron de enfocarse en las personas , la atención estaba puesta en los Taisho , si toda la familia se encontraba ingresando al lugar , recibiendo varios saludos y cumplidos por parte de los invitados .

La familia era el centro de atención ahora , las mujeres recibían varios cumplidos por lo hermosas que se encontraban , Izayoi llevaba un vestido color coral manga larga , que se amoldaba a su figura ,tenia unos tacones del mismo color , tenia el cabello recogido y esta muy hermosamente maquillada , Rin llevaba un vestido verde jade , muy hermoso , que la hacia lucir espectacular , llevaba unos tacones del mismo color , tenia el cabello suelto y estaba levemente maquillada , Kaede la madre de kagura , tenia un hermoso vestido blanco , unos tacones del mismo color , llevaba el cabello recogido y estaba levemente maquillada , Shiori tenia puesto un vestido rosado , unas zapatillas blancas y tenia el cabello recogido en dos coletas con listones rosa , Kagura llevaba un vestido rojo con diamante , tenia la espalda descubierta , tenia el cabello recogido , estaba perfectamente maquillada , Kikyo tenia un vestido azul marino oscuro , tenia unos tacones del mismo color , su cabello estaba peinado de lado y estaba hermosamente , los hombres admiraban y incluso envidiaban la suerte de los Taisho por tener tan hermosas mujeres en su familia .

En cambio los hombres recibían miradas coquetas de todas las mujeres que se encontraban a su alrededor , el cabeza de los Taisho , es decir Inu no a pesar de su edad se veia espectacular , llevaba un traje negro con una camisa color coral , llevaba su cabello corto , sesshomaru tenia un traje negro con una camisa roja , Inuyasha llevaba un traje azul marino oscuro con una camisa blanca , Raito llevaba un traje igual al de su padre Inuyasha .

Los Taisho se encontraban todos juntos , saludando a los invitados . sesshomaru hablaba de negocios asta que a lo lejos visualizo a sus 3 mejores amigos que conoció en el internado en alemania .

 **Bankotsu** : cuanto tiempo sesshomaru , sigues igual de serio como siempre - dijo en forma de saludo . Bankotsu era alto , blanco , de ojos verdes , cabello negro azulado , musculoso , llevaba un traje armani negro con una camisa blanca .

 **Yaken** : parece que el tiempo te ah sentado muy bien sesshomaru - dijo sonriendo le . Yaken es alto , blanco , musculoso , de ojos color miel claro , cabello rubio , llevaba un traje negro con una camisa verde oscuro .

 **Jakotsu :** sessho , cuanto tiempo , estas mucho mas guapo - dijo sonriendo le , con su voz afeminada . Jankotsu es alto , musculoso, de cabello negro y ojos cafe , llevaba un traje negro con una camisa morada .

 **Sesshomaru** : pense que el tiempo los Arreglaria pero los veo igual , mas tu jakotsu pense que te volverias mas hombre pero estas peor - dijo sonriendo levemente , casi imperceptile excepto para sus amigos .

 **Yaken** : jajajaja , tienes razon sesshomaru - dijo riendose .

 **Bankotsu** : yo creo que esta mucho mas afeminado ahora , seguro que no eres mujer - dijo burlonamente , mientras se reia .

 **Jakotsu** : para su información estoy casado - dio fulminandolos - y soy padre - dijo con una sonrisa triunfante y orgullosa .

 **sesshomaru** : felicidades - dijo con frialdad pero todos sabian que estaba feliz de poder verlos de nuevo , y que se alegraba sinceramente de jakotsu - yo tambien estoy casado y soy padre .

 **Bankotsu** : lo sabemos , estas casado con la famosa modelo Kagura sekai , y tienen una hermosa hija llamada Shiori - dijo sonriendo les - felicidades - dijo sinceramente .

 **Yaken :** yo tambien estoy casado y tengo dos gemelas - dijo alegremente .

Todos miraron directamente a bankotsu , esperando saber acerca de lo que ah pasado en su vida , durante todo este tiempo .

 **Bankotsu :** no me miren ami , yo estoy soltero y sin compromiso - dijo .

 **Todos** : el mismo mujeriego de siempre , cuando llegaria el dia , en que te vuelvas serio - dijieron con una gotica en la cabeza .

Despues de decir estas palabras , todos se rieron amena mente , mientras todos en la fiesta se quedaron sorprendidos al ver , por primera vez al hijo mayor de los Taisho riendose . Todos siguieron bailando y hablando con normalidad asta que , de nuevo todo quedo sumergido en un profundo silencio , todas las miradas se encontraban puesta en los Higurashi los cuales tenian tiempo sin estar en un mismo sitio junto con los Taisho , se escucharon is murmullos de los hombres alagando y admirando la belleza de Naomi y Kagome Higurashi , y de las mujeres alagando a Sai , Sota y Tenshi Higurashi .

Todas las personas se encontraban admirando a Los Higurashi , su presencia en la celebración los dejo a todos sin aliento , debido a que desde que se rompio el compromiso entre el segundo hijo de Inu no Taisho y la primogenita de Sai Higurashi , no habian estado en un mismo lugar ambas familias , este echo fue un manjar suculento para los periodistas los cuales no desprovecharan la exclusiva " Los Higurashi a sistieron a la fiesta de aniversario de los Taisho " la cual se venderia como pan caliente .

 **NOTA DE AUTORA :** hola mis lectoras , lamento mucho la tardanza se que no tengo perdon ... pero mi laptod murio :( y no podia subir el capitulo , lo siento mucho , creamen cuando les digo que eh estado muy depresiva por no poder subir la novela , a parte eh estado llena de tareas y problemas , en el colegio , ahora que a mi laptod esta viva de nuevo subire cada semana un capitulo , espero que no me maten y grax por sus comentarios que me llenan de animo ... las quiero mucho ... se despide su sexy escritora ;) .

 **POSDATA :** dejen review para saber que tal les parecio el capitulo ... el capitulo que sigue estara mas picante jajaja .


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es completamente mia .**

se escuchaban los murmullos de las mujeres halagando y incluso envidiando la belleza tan natural que poseían Naomi y Kagome Higurashi , mientras que los hombres admiraban y las devoraban con la vista , Naomi llevaba un vestido crema largo , en tallado al cuerpo de mangas largas transparentes , con unos hermosos tacones del mismo color cerrados , llevaba su cabello suelto por los hombros, estaba muy levemente maquillada , Kagome llevaba un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo largo , en forma de corazón y tenia una abertura en la pierna , dejando ver algo de su piel haciendo la ver mas sexy y irresistible , llevaba su cabello suelto con risos , tenia unos tacones del mismo color del vestido , estaba muy levemente maquillada , en pocas palabras las dos eran hermosas incluso sin maquillaje .

Los hombres de la familia Higurashi , tampoco se quedaban a tras pues las mujeres los devoraban con la mirada a Tenshi y Sai Higurashi , mientras que planeaban ofrecer a sus hijas en matrimonio a Sota , Tenshi a pesar de su avanzada edad se conservaba muy bien , no tanto como antes pero seveian espectacular , pues llevaba un traje negro con una camisa roja , Sai llevaba un traje negro , con una camisa crema , mientras que Sota llevaba un traje negro con una camisa azul marino , todos se encontraban muy apuestos .

Las personas fueron a acercándose para hablar con ellos , siendo ahora los Higurashi el centro de atención del lugar , llamando la atención de un grupo de amigos .

 **Jakotsu :** que estará pasando aya ? - **pregunto con su voz a feminada captando la** atención **de sus amigos .**

 **Bankotsu :** seguro llego algún político importante - **dijo sin** Interés **, en eso el grupo de amigos escucharon la** conversación **de las** Señoras **mei y angel , esposas de los** político **Tekeshi y Nagato que pasaban por ay .**

 **Mei :** sinceramente me siento feliz , por volver a ver a Naomi - **dijo evidentemente alegre .**

 **Angel :** en eso si tienes razón , me alegro de poder verla se ve tan feliz y alegre como siempre , los higurashi tienen una enorme presencia donde quiera que van , y mas ahora pues ya sabes que la heredera tiene 20 años y entre poco tomara el cargo de la empresa , es algo extraordinario para alguien tan joven como ella - **dijo maravillada mientras caminaban y pasaban junto al grupo de amigos .**

Las personas comienzan a dispersarse dejando a la vista a la heredera de los Higurashi , la cual llamo la atenciónde todos los hombres del salón , pero mas de dos personas en particular , los cuales eran nada mas que Sesshomaru y Bankotsu . Sesshomaru al verla , la recorrió con la mirada lentamente , sin poder evitarlo sus ojos por un instante se oscurecieron por el deseo que sentía de poseerla en ese mismo instante , Kagome tampoco despegaba su vista de el , ella solo pensaba en el beso que se dieron y la necesidad que sentía por besarlo de nuevo , y no ayudaban en nada recordar el sueño húmedo que tuvo con el hace algunas semanas a tras , lo que provoco que mojara sus bragas de inmediato .

Los dos cortaron el contacto de miradas que tenían , sesshomaru dejo de mirarla y se dio a vuelta , mientras que ella seguía caminando y saludando a las personas conocida y desconocidas al rededor , mientras que con la mirada buscaba a sus amigas .

 **Bankotsu :** quien es ella ? - **pregunto con** Interés **, mientras la** seguía **con la mirada .**

 **Yaken :** enserio no sabes quien es ella ? - **dijo sorprendido de que no la conociera .**

 **Bankotsu :** claro que no se quien es ella , te recuerdas que eh estado viviendo en italia - **dijo .**

 **Jakotsu :** ella es la heredera de los Higurashi , la ex prometida del hermano menor de sesshomaru y es mi prima- **dijo con su voz afeminada sorprendiendo los .**

 **Sesshomaru :** no me recuerdo que Takeshi Higurashi tenga mas hijos a parte de sai - **dijo mirando lo , con su habitual mirada** Fría **.**

 **Jakotsu :** por que soy su primo de parte de madre - **dijo restando le importancia .**

 **Yaken :** por que estas tan interesando en saber quien es bankotsu ? - **dijo mirando lo divertido.**

 **Bankotsu :** creo que me eh enamorado - **dijo en un susurro audible para ellos .**

 **Jakotsu :** jajaja el mujeriego se ah , enamorado a primera vista - **dijo con su voz afeminada pero con burla , haciendo reir** también **a yaken y bankotsu , este hecho no le gusto para nada a sesshomaru .**

 **''** ella es mia , solo me pertenece ami , pero que cosas estoy pensando , que as echo con migo kagome ... **"** pensó **enojado sesshomaru .**

kagome seguía caminado por el lugar tranquilamente asta que escucho , la voz de la que antes considero su mejor amiga .

 **Kikyo :** pero mira a quien tenemos a qui , cuanto tiempo kagome - **dijo con una voz burlona y** hipócrita **.**

kagome al escuchar su voz , se volteo lentamente para enfrentarla , pero al tenerla al frente , se quedo sorprendida .

 **Kikyo :** estas bien kagome ? pareciera que hubieses visto un fantasma - **dijo sonriendo con superioridad .**

 **kagome :** cuanto tiempo kikyo , te diría que el tiempo te ah asentado muy bien pero te estaría mintiento - **dijo con una sonrisa de lado , al ver como se le borraba la sonrisa de kikyo , pues kikyo dejo de ser esa mujer sencilla y delgada , ahora estaba algo aumentada de peso y a pesar del maquillaje de le notaban las ojeras .**

 **Kikyo :** querida no me digas que , todavía estas resentida con lo que paso - **dijo alzando la voz llamando la** atención **de todos los presentes en la fiesta.**

 **Kagome :** resentida ? no claro que no , mi mama me enseno a dar las cosas , a los mas necesitado - **dijo calmada mente haciendo enojar a kikyo -** bueno fue un placer volver a verte arroz - **dijo mientras escuchaba las risas de los invitado por lo sucedido ,** comenzó **a caminar , pero fue detenida por la voz de kikyo .**

 **Kikyo :** arroz ? - **pregunto dudosa de haber escuchado mal .**

 **Kgome :** lo siento yo y mi mala costumbre de decir las cosas al revés - **dijo con la voz arrepentida mientras caminaba , la risa de los presentes aumentaron , al ver la furia de kikyo .**

en otro lugar mas apartado de la fiesta , en una habitación se encontraban dos personas , entablando una conversación .

 **Kagura :** naraku amor , cuando nos iremos a venecia ? - **dijo besando lo .**

 **Naraku :** en dos meses , dirás que te vas a un viaje de trabajo - **dijo tocandola lentamente y introduciendo sus manos , por debajo del vestido de kagura , tocando su intimidad haciendo que kagura gemia complacida .**

 **Kagura :** ya estoy deseando que nos vayamos - **dijo besando lo mas apasionada mente , para** después **besarle el cuello mientras le quitaba la camisa lentamente , y se sentaba en sus piernas , provocando una deliciosa fricion entre sus partes intimidas cuando rozaban ,** después **se abaja de encima de el , se quita las bragas y naraku la penetra duro y salvaje , los gemidos no se hicieron esperar , asta que despues de un rato se venieron ,** después **se besaron , se arreglaron y se despidieron .**

 **Nota de Autor :** espero que les guste el capitulo , dejen review para saber que tal quedo , sorry el retraso es que estoy aficiada de tareas , un dia de estos me volvere loca , ademas estoy escribiendo la historia para el reto de la pareja ideal ... uffff estoy dando lo mejor de mi con ella , aparte de que tengo que ocuparme de esta novela y mis asuntos sera un reto para mi .

 **zabitam1975 :** gracias por tu sugerencia , pero desde el principio estuve algo dudosa si hacerla la buena esposa o la mala , pero como ves la hice mala jajaja .

 **saipu-san :** me alegro que te aya gustado , ya que amo tus novelas , asi que sigue escribiendo ''el amor de dos ".

 **anglica :** tratare de subir lo antes posible y gracias por tus animos .

 **zulma azcuaga :** me alegro que te gustara , jajaja pero no me mates , luego quien escribira la novela ? .

 **Alanis.s :** pues si estoy loquita como dices , grax por entenderme , pero tampoco me mates jajaja.

chicas gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a escrbir , las quiero ahhhhh pero por que quieren matarme ... no sean malas conmigo , saludos se me cuidan , asta la proxima .


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes le pertece a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es completamente mía .

Kagome caminaba lentamente por el gran salón, llamando la atención de todo aquel que no la había visto, haciendo se notar por su gran belleza y su sensual caminar felino, haciendo de esta su arma mas letal, atrayendo mas miradas de lujuria y deseo hacia su persona, tanto del sexo masculino como del femenino, las cuales ignoraba y fulminaba rompiendo los corazones de sus admiradores, pero esto no impedía que la desearan, kagome buscaba discretamente a sus amigas las cuales encontró en el otro extremo del salón, hablando animada mente entre ellas así que no dudo en acercarse .

 **Kagome** : Buenas noches, como están ? - dijo saludando las.

 **Ayame** : Hola kagome, me alegro de que hayas venido - dijo mirándola detalladamente- estas espectacular - dijo para luego abrazarla. Ayame llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido dorado estraple, con la espalda descubierta pegado al cuerpo, tenia unos hermosos tacones descubiertos del mismo color del vestido, llevaba su cabello rojo suelto y lacio por los hombros y se encontraba con muy poco maquillaje .

 **Sango** : ayame tienes razón, estas muy hermosa kagome - dijo sonriendo le dulcemente. sango llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido turquesa, pegado al cuerpo con un escote en v, tenia puesto unos tacones del mismo color del vestido, su cabello lo llevaba levemente recogido y se encontraba con muy poco maquillaje simplemente se encontraba muy hermosa .

 **Kanna** : cuanto tiempo kagome, te eh estrañado mucho - dijo sonriendo mientras la abrazaba, kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver el abultado viente que tenia, kanna llevaba un vestido rosado fucsia estraple por las rodillas, con un listo por debajo del busto blanco, llevaba unos tacones bajos del mismo color del vestido, tenia en una larga trenzada de lado y se encontraba muy levemente maquillada, en pocas palabras se veía hermosa con su abultado vientre de algunos 7 meses .

 **Kagome** : Gracias chicas ustedes también están muy hermosas, yo también te estrañe mucho kanna, veo que vas hacer mama - dijo sonriendo - felicidades, cuantos meses tienes ? - pregunto curiosa .

 **Kanna** : tengo 4 meses - dijo sonriendo con amor, mientras acariciaba su vientre con ternura .

 **Kagome** : es increíble que tengas 4 meses, pensé que tenia 7 meses - dijo sorprendida.

 **Ayame** : kagome lo que pasa es que, kanna esta embarazada de gemelas - dijo con su característica sonrisa alegre .

 **Kagome** : felicidades - dijo con una sonrisa- espero que el baka de jakotsu te este tratando bien - dijo amenazante .

 **Kanna** : jajaja no te preocupes me trata muy bien, no se atrevería a tratarme mal o llevarme la contraria - dijo con una sonrisa macabra y un aura oscura, haciendo estremecer a sus amigas.

 **Sango** : bueno cambiando de tema, te luciste con lo que le dijiste a kikyo - dijo mirando la con diversión .

 **Ayame** : wooooo sango tiene razón , eres mi ejemplo a seguir - dijo mirando la con admiración - me encanto como le respondiste, pero te luciste cuando le dijiste zorra arre ves - dijo con riéndose .

 **Kanna** : jajaja no entendió asta que le dijiste " lo siento yo y mi mala costumbre de decir las cosas arre ves - dijo riendo se mas fuerte, contagiando a sus amigas las cuales rieron alegremente, de momento a otro se escucho una voz gruesa y profunda llamando la atención de las amigas .

 **Bankotsu** : Buenas noches bellas damas- dijo saludando las como todo un caballero -se encuentran esplendidas en esta noche - dijo con una sonrisa seductora .

 **Ayame** : gracias ... senor ? - pregunto con la mirada .

 **Bankotsu** : que mal educado soy, mi nombre es Bankotsu miyano - dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora .

 **Sango** : mucho gusto Miyano-sama, mi nombre es Sango Niimura - dijo con una leve reverencia .

 **Kanna** : mi nombre es kanna, un placer conocerlo - dijo con una sonrisa .

 **Ayame** : el mio es Ayame Yoshiyama - dijo con una reverencia .

 **Kagome** : mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, es un placer conocerlo miyano-san - dijo con una leve reverencia .

 **Bankotsu** : el gusto es mio, señorita Higurashi me aria el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, debido a los nervios que sentía y el temor de que ella lo rechazara .

 **Bankotsu** : si me gustaría - dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano, la cual el tomo con gusto para luego conducirla a la pista de baile, lo que provoco que el suspira de alivio .

Al llegar a la pista de baile, el la tomo por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar tango, un baile sensual y excitante, haciendo que las parejas que bailaban al rededor se detuvieran para observarlos, estaban tan entregados que no se dieron de cuenta que muchas personas aplaudían y de que los cámaro grafos los gravaban, las personas los admiraban por la intimidad que compartían parecía como si fueran dos amantes, haciendo el amor .

Las personas comentaban, que hacían una bonita pareja y que de seguro entre poco serian la pareja del momento, ya que se notaba la fuerte conexión que tenían a pesar de ser la primera vez que se veían, esos comentarios fueron escuchados por un grupo de amigos en particular, haciendo los sonreír alegres por su amigos y provocando enojo en sesshomaru .

 **Yanken** : Bankotsu tiene una enorme suerte, me alegro por el parece que sinceramente le gusta Higurashi-san - dijo sonriendo .

 **Jankotsu** : parece que el mujeriego cayo rendido a los pies de mi prima - dijo con su voz afeminada y una sonrisa de lado .

 **Sesshomaru** : eso parece - dijo despreocupada mente, mientras observaba a Bankotsu con su fría mirada, si las miradas mataran el pobre ya estaría, 20 pies bajo tierra .

Los jóvenes seguían bailando provocativa mente, haciendo que la temperatura corporal de ambos subiera mas, haciendo que bailaran mas pegados y provocando que sus alientos rozaran la cara del otro, haciendo que sus labios se rozaran, sus ojos se encontraron, sus miradas decían tanto y a la vez nada, las miradas que se dedicaban estaban cargadas de deseo, solo existían ellos dos, sus labios se rozaron otra ves y sus cuerpos se pegaron mas tratando de buscar el mayor contacto posible . kagome en volvió una de sus piernas en la cintura de su compañero, haciendo que sus partes choquen, provocando que elle soltara un leve gemido, al sentir el bulto que se encontraba en la entre pierna de bankotsu .

 **Bankotsu** : te gustaría ir, aun lugar mas privado ? - dijo con una voz mas ronca y sensual, mientras seguían bailando.

 **Nota de Autora :** _lamento mucho la demora, pero estaba en exámenes y tenia mucho que estudiar, me gustaría que me entiendan, espero que comenten para saber que tal quedo el capitulo :) , gracias por sus comentarios y lamento mucho enserio el retraso y las faltas ortográficas pero enserio cuento con muy poco tiempo, ademas casi no uso mi compu ._

 **Alanis.S :** _si ps somos dos locas :p y gracias por tus comentarios me animan mucho, si ps kagura es muy mala ._

 **Raquel Taisho :** _tienes razón, nadie quiere a kagura pero ay algunas fans de ella ._

 **Zambitam1975 :** _me alegro que te aya gustado ._

 **Marzelinefilth :** _esa es la idea, quería hacer algo que fuera prohibido, ps como dicen lo prohibido sabe mejor jajaja ._

 **.Hiruma :** _tratare enserio de fijarme mas, que tal quedo tiene menos faltas ahora ?_

 **Posdata :** _Bueno feliz navidad :) que la pasen bien junto a sus familias ... así por la que quiera saber estoy en wattpad como : "albakaori-neko" . chicas una preguntita las deje con la intriga de que pasara ? . bye bye cuiden sen besos y saludos_


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es completamente mía .**

Los jóvenes seguían bailando provocativa mente, haciendo que la temperatura corporal de ambos subiera mas, haciendo que bailaran mas pegados y provocando que sus alientos rozaran la cara del otro, haciendo que sus labios se rozaran, sus ojos se encontraron, sus miradas decían tanto y a la vez nada, las miradas que se dedicaban estaban cargadas de deseo, solo existían ellos dos, sus labios se rozaron otra ves y sus cuerpos se pegaron mas tratando de buscar el mayor contacto posible . kagome en volvió una de sus piernas en la cintura de su compañero, haciendo que sus partes choquen, provocando que elle soltara un leve gemido, al sentir el bulto que se encontraba en la entre pierna de bankotsu .

 **Bankotsu** : te gustaría ir, aun lugar mas privado ? - dijo con una voz mas ronca y sensual, mientras seguían bailando.

 **Kagome** : me parece bien, yo voy por mi abrigo nos vemos en el lo vi - dijo mientras se separaban .

Kagome caminaba lentamente con pasos felino y su mirada fría, por todo el salón asta en caminarse por uno de los pasillos en el cual se encontraban todos los abrigos guardados, cuando kagome iba a girar la perilla de la puerta, cuando una enorme mano la detiene .

 **Sesshomaru** : para donde crees que vas con bankotsu ? - dijo con una voz mas fría de lo normal, ocasionando un leve temblor en kagome .

 **Kagome** : con todo el respeto que mereces, eso no es algo de tu incumbencia - dijo mirándolo fríamente .

sesshomaru apretó su mandíbula visiblemente enojado tratando de contenerse para no ir y rebentar a bankotsu a golpes, kagome decidió ignorarlo pero de repente siente, como es cargada y llevada lejos de ese lugar, kagome gritaba y pataleaban pero sesshomaru ni se inmutaba ante los golpes que recibía, ella al darse de cuenta que luchar era inútil decidió darse por vencida, mejor se dedico a observar como es llevada a la segunda planta de la magnifica construcción, para luego escuchar el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, para luego sentir como es acostada en una cama .

kagome observo detenidamente el lugar donde se encontraban, era una gran habitación pintada de blanco, tenia una enorme cama matrimonial en el medio del cuarto, con un gran ventanal a la izquierda donde se podía apreciar una fina cortina de seda blanca, la cual se mecía con la brisa que soplaba suavemente dando a tender que estábamos en invierno, la cama estaba cubierta con unas hermosas y caras sabanas de seda en blanco y rojo, al frente había una enorme televisión pantalla plana y abajo de este se encontraban una hermosa chimenea, en pocas palabras parecía sacada de un catalogo de ensueño .

 **Kagome** : esto puede considerarse como secuestro Taisho - dijo fríamente - así que dime para que me trajiste a este lugar ?- dijo evidentemente enojada, mientras se sentaba en la cama .

 **Sesshomaru** : para donde ibas con bankotsu ? - dijo respondiendo con otra pregunta .

 **Kagome** : eso no es de tu incumbencia - dijo con una mirada retadora - pero si tanto deseas saber, íbamos a un lugar mas privado, en pocas palabras para hacer algo que solo hacen dos personas - dijo calmada mente haciendo enojar mas a sesshomaru .

 **Sesshomaru** : tu no puedes estar con otro, tu eres mía - dijo apretando la mandíbula .

 **Kagome** : yo no soy tu ya - dijo enojándose mas y alzando la voz .

 **Sesshomaru** : maldición kagome, están difícil entender de que te deseo - dijo acercan doce mas a ella .

 **Kagome** : solo estadas confundido, yo no te gusto, solo es un capricho pasajero - dijo volteando la mirada.

 **Sesshomaru** : siempre eh estado seguro en todo lo que eh echo en mi vida y créeme que esto no es la excepción - dijo fríamente .

 **Kagome** : yo no siento nada por ti - dijo en voz baja .

 **Sesshomaru** : mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada, dime que no me deseas y que no te mueres tanto como yo, de que nos besemos otra vez - dijo alzando la voz y hacencan dose mas a ella , quedando a unos cuantos pasos frente a la cama donde ella se encontraba .

 **Kagome** : yo no siento nada por ti y no quiero besarte - dijo en un susurro y esquivando la mirada de sesshomaru, pero el en un rápido movimiento el, la toma del brazo y la pega a su cuerpo, con una de sus manos agarro su mentón y hizo que lo mirara a los ojos .

 **Sesshomaru** : solo déjate llevar - dijo en un susurro sobre los labios de ella .

El la beso en un beso lleno de amor y pasión, donde hanbas lenguas entraban en un territorio nuevo y prohibido, explorando cada parte de la boca del otro, ambos tuvieron que separarse por la falta del bendito oxigeno, los dos se miraron fijamente con las respiraciones agitadas y los ojos oscurecidos de deseo . El la miro con detenimiento y solo puedo pensar una sola cosa ''ella es mía '', pensó para después darle un beso corto para después ir repartiendo besos por todo su rostro, ella no se quedo atrás así que lo acostó en la cama y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras que con sus manos le quitaba los botones de la camisa, cuando termino de dicha tarea la arrojo lejos, para luego observar cada parte del trabajado y sexy cuerpo de sesshomaru , kagome bajo lentamente por su pecho, mientras acariciaba los fuertes brazos y pecho de sesshomaru , luego dirigio sus labios por el toraz masculino y sentio lo fuerte y marcado que estaba, kagome repartió besos a cada uno de los perfectos cuadros de sesshomaru, para luego quitarle los pantalones dejándolo en bóxer, kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el enorme bulto en ese bóxer tan apretado de calvin kelvin, sesshomaru al ver su sonrojo sonrió de lado al verla en ese estado, así que a agarro y la acostó en la cama para luego quitarle el vestido, dejándola en ropa interior transparente, el al verla con esa ropa no resistió mas y se la quito de inmediato dejándola desnuda a su merce .

sesshomaru observo cada parte del cuerpo desnudo de kagome, con admiración y deseo, de nuevo la besos en la boca para ir bajando por su cuello, asta llegar a sus pechos los cuales apretó suavemente, arrancándole un gemido de placer, sesshomaru ha cerco su boca a unos de los senos de ella, el cual chupo y mordisqueo uno de sus pezones, mientras que con su mano jugaba con el otro y así intercambio de pechos, kagome solo gemía de satisfacción, así que sesshomaru dejo de jugar con sus senos y empezó a bajar por el plano vientre de kagome asta llegar a sus piernas las cuales ella abrió cediéndole el paso, sesshomaru ha cerco su boca asta la intimidad de kagome la cual empezó a chupar asta encontrar su clítoris el cual acaricio y chupo, para luego morderlo suavemente haciendo que kagome arqueara la espalda de placer .

Después de terminar esa delicada tarea y comprobar que ella se encontraban lo suficientemente húmeda, sesshomaru se deshizo de su bóxer dejando a la vista su imponente errecion, haciendo que kagome al verla se sonroje y pensara que si todo eso entraría en ella, sesshomaru se posiciono en el medio de sus piernas y le pidió permiso con la mirada, el cual fue concedido, de inmediato la penetro en una sola y rápida embestida, haciendo gruñir y abrir los ojos de sorpresa al ver que el fue quien le quito la virginidad, sesshomaru se quedo quieto para que ella se acostumbrara al dolor y la beso dulcemente en la boca, en e medio del beso el gruño al sentir como ella movía sus caderas dando a entender que podía seguir y así lo hizo, primero la embistió lentamente haciéndolos disfrutar de cada embestida y luego la embistió salvaje mente, en la habitación solo se escuchaba los gemidos y gruñidos de placer de los dos amantes, entregándose y uniéndose en una sola carne, mientras eran bañados por los rayos lunares que se filtraban por el balcón, sesshomaru dio un gran gruñido al sentir como las paredes vaginales de kagome lo apretaban deliciosa mente en su interior, pera luego os dos explotar en un delicioso orgasmo, mientras exclamaban el nombre del otro

Los dos cayeron dormidos en los brazos de morfeo, al terminar el acto de pasión que habían realizado, teniendo como único testigo la luna , los dos se durmieron desnudos sintiendo el calor del otro, no se necesitaron palabras palabras ya que con una mirada se dijeron todo, así quedaron dormidos olvidándose de todo y todos por un instante .

 **Nota de Autora :** _espero que les guste y comenten para saber que tal quedo, grax por sus comentarios, pensaba que nadie la leería debido a que tengo mucho tiempo sin actualizar se los agradezco chicas y enserio me alegro que les gustara espero que este sea de su agrado, sinceramente no se si les gusto o no ... ojala que si ._

 **Posdata : _feliz navidad a_** ño ** _nuevo ( adelantado ) y que Dios les bendiga mucho, que la pasen bien junto a sus seres queridos ... ojala que les guste su regalito ... ( el capitulo ) ._**

 **Yali :** me alegro que te aya gustado.

 **Jazmin L :** gracias por entenderme, me alegro que te gustara la historia, vi que te gusto una carta para mi amado inuyasha y caperucita roja ... estoy escribiendo el capitulo final de caperucita roja y creeme que te dejara sorprendida jajajaa .

 **Maria muoz :** claro que se obsecionara de ella ... me alegro que gustara la historia y ya somos dos fans de sesshomaruxkagome .

 **Nory :** me alegro de que te deje con la intriga espero que te guste el capitulo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es completamente mía .**

 **Advertencia :** contiene lemon y mucho para ser sincera .

En una tranquila mañana de invierno, en la que los rayos solares se filtraban por el balcón de una habitación, iluminando todo a su paso, se encontraban dos personas durmiendo tranquilamente abrazados, compartiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del otro, asta que una alarma suena despertando a la mujer , la cual se separa con delicadeza del brazo de su amante el cual la aferraba a el posesiva mente, cuando pudo librarse de su agarre lo miro con dulzura y acaricio su cara con amor, cuando comenzó a levantarse una fuerte mano la detiene y la acuesta en la cama besando la, un beso lleno de amor y lujuria, cuando se separan se miraron a los ojos y se volvieron a besar, solo tenían un pensamiento ''sus besos son mi adicción'' .

Los besos siguieron, mientras que con sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, con tanta ternura y devoción, que parecía que un pintor estaba pintando su mejor retrato, se separaron por la falta de aire dejando una fina linea de saliva, se miraron con las respiraciones agitadas, percatan doce de que tenían los labios rojos y hinchados pero no les importo, el con una de sus manos le agarro las dos manos de ella por encima de sus cabeza, para luego ir repartiendo besos por su cuello a medida que bajaba, cuando llego al nacimiento de sus pechos, los acaricio con pasión para luego chupar los, provocando que kagome no conteniera sus gemidos, llenando la habitación de ellos .

Sesshomaru seguía bajando por su vientre lentamente, soltó las manos, de kagome antes llegar a su vagina ella se volteo, quedando arriba de el, lo que provoco que el quedara acostado a la cama, ella fue repartiendo besos desde su barbilla asta su musculoso abdomen, kagome bajo sensual mente asta llegar a la imponente erección de sesshomaru, la cual tomo con sus delicadas manos haciendo lo suspirar de placer solo al sentir su toque, kagome lo acaricio de arriba hacia bajo, para luego darle un beso en la punta de hombría de sesshomaru, haciendo que este cierre los ojos y gruña de placer, después lo fue introduciendo lentamente por su boca absoviendolo un poco, mientras lo acariciaba con su lengua, sesshomaru agarro la cabeza de kagome dirigiendo sus movimientos, la habitación quedo inundada por los gruñidos de sesshomaru, los movimientos seguían asta que sesshomaru separo a kagome de su miembro, dejándola confundida .

 **Sesshomaru :** solo terminare dentro de ti - dijo con la voz ronca, mientras la acostaba en la cama .

El la beso para luego posicionarse en el medio de las piernas de ella, haciendo que sus partes se rozen, provocando que ellos sintieran placer, sesshomaru no aguantaba mas así que entro dentro de ella, no pudieron evitar gemir al sentir el enorme placer de estar juntos de nuevo en una sola carne, el gruño con fiereza al sentir como las paredes vaginales de ella abrazaba deliciosa mente su miembro, el la embistió suavemente disfrutando de ca da embestida para luego aumentar el ritmo de estas, cuando sintió que se correría cambio de posición poniéndola a ella arriba de el, pero sin salir dentro de kagome, ella lo miro sin saber que hacer.

 **Sesshomaru :** solo tienes que imaginarte que estas montando a caballo - dijo con la voz ronca y los ojos oscurecidos de lujuria .

Kagome comenzó a montarlo lentamente, haciendo que gritara de placer al ver como llegaba mas profundo, modio su labio inocentemente sin saber que este echo excito mas a sesshomaru, el cual la agarro de la cadera embistiéndola mas rápido, las embestidas se hicieron mas profundas y certeras, haciendo que echos gritaran y gruñeran el nombre del otro, sin esperar los dos exploraron en un delicioso orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro .

Los dos se quedaron abrazados un rato, asta que el sonido de una llamada entrante rompe la tranquilidad, sesshomaru al ver que era su celular lo tomo, contestando la llamada, sin saber quien era .

 **Sesshomaru :** alo - dijo fríamente, pero su mirada cambio a una de sorpresa- kagura que quieres ? - pregunto indiferente, sin percatarse que kagome al escuchar ese nombre se le quito la tranquilidad y se quebró la burbuja que tenia, dando paso a la cruel realidad - estoy en mi departamento - dijo mientras se paraba y dirigía al baño .

Kagome al escuchar el nombre de la esposa de sesshomaru, se dio de cuenta de la realidad de las cosas, haciendo que se sienta culpable al aber estado con el, aunque lo quería sabia que el estaba prohibido y le pertenecía a alguien mas, así que cuando el salio, ella busco su ropa y se la puso, al tenerla puesta salio sigilosamente de la habitación, al salir camino rápidamente asta salir de la enorme construcción, sin perder el tiempo romo un taxi para llegar a su departamento, al llegar a este se ducho y se puso unas bragas, se acostó en su cama y quedo dormida, olvidándose de todo lo que la atormentaba por unas cuantas horas .

 **Nota de Autora :** espero que les aya gustado el capitulo, se preguntaran por que es corto ? pues no tenia mucha imaginación para ser sincera, ademas que ando depresiva por que mañana entro a ala escuela y eso significa mucho estrés y poco tiempo para leer y escribir, a parte que comenzare hacer un curso de contabilidad ufffff imaginen el poco tiempo que tendré para mi, pero tratare de escribir en cualquier momento que tenga libre, a parte ya tengo una idea de lo que pasara en el capitulo 11 ... espero que comenten para saber que tal me quedo el capitulo y si no les gusto espero que me lo digan ... no se olviden de bankotsu jajajaa .

 **Posdata :** me alegro que les aya gustado su regalo ( el capitulo 9 ) enserio me alegro, ojala les guste este ... besos se me cuidan byeeeeee .


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumio Takahashi y la historia es completamente mía .**

Las horas fueron pasando lentamente, asta que la joven luego de un sueno reparador, abrió los ojos dándose de cuenta de que ya había anochecido, se levanto con pasos pesados dejando ver su desnudez cubierta únicamente por unas bragas de encaje negra, alcanzo su celular su celular y vio la hora, sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que había dormido, pues eran las 11:00 PM de la noche, fue asta el interruptor y lo prendió para luego salir de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la sala de estar de su departamento, fijándose completa mente en ella por primera vez, pues casi no pasaba tiempo en ella, solo lo necesario para dormir y haciarce, en lo referente al mantenimiento alguien venia a limpiarlo 4 veces por semana. Su departamento tenia una sala grande, con las paredes pintadas de lavanda, tenia una chimenea moderna pegada a la pared arriba de esta con una gran pantalla plana, unos hermosos cuadros adornaba la pared, tenia una hermosa mesa pequeña para 6 personas de cristal con silla de cuero negro, tenia una espectacular des ayunador con una hermosas y caras cerámicas, la cocina era completamente moderna, del mismo color de la sala, en pocas palabras era un impresionante departamento .

kagome se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia la cocina, se ha cerco al gabinete y tomo un vaso de cristal, abrió el refrigerador y saco un envase de leche, lleno el vaso con el para dirigir el envase de leche a su sitio correspondiente, ella tomo el vaso de leche para luego salir de la cocina y dirigirse a la sala de estar se acerco a la contestadora y le dio a un botón para escuchar los mensajes que tenia, se sentó en su sofá y comenzó a escuchar los mensajes que tenia.

 **Contestadora :** usted tiene 100 mensajes - dijo con voz rebotica, sorprendió a kagome al ver tal cantidad- 30 llamadas perdidas, de las cuales 2 son números desconocidos .

kagome escucho todos los mensajes, que iban desde su familia asta de sus amigas, de las llamadas iban de igual forma asta que dos números desconocidos llamaron su atención, vio que dejaron mensaje así que decidió escucharlos .

 **Contestadora :** el numero ************ llamo a las 8:30 PM y dejo mensaje - kagome presiono escuchar, sorprendiéndose de quien era - señorita Higurashi, disculpe llamarla de imprevisto pero quería saber si usted se encuentra bien, debido a que me dejo esperándola en el lo vi de la fiesta de anoche, no le reclamo nada bella dama por que de seguro le pudo haber pasado algo, pero me gustaría volver a invitarla a salir, claro esta si usted desea, aquí le dejo mi numero, no se asuste su numero me lo dieron sus amigas, adiós espero que nos veamos muy pronto- dijo con su tan reconocida voz profunda y sensual, haciéndola estremecer .

 **Kagome** : ohhhh Dios mio se me había olvidado que deje a Miyano-san plantado, como pude ser tan descuidada, sesshomaru no me quiso dejar ir y termine haciendo el amor con el... pero el es casado, tengo que olvidar lo - dijo en un susurro en el silencio de la noche, para luego dedicarse a contestar cada uno de los mensajes, luego decidió escuchar el ultimo mensaje de el segundo numero desconocido, abriendo los ojos de par en par al escuchar la imponente y fría voz que se le hacia tan conocida .

 **Contestadora** : el numero *********** llamo hoy a las 13:30 PM y dejo mensaje - kagome no pudo evitar ver la tremenda casualidad que fue justo a la misma hora que salio de la mansión donde se celebraba la fiesta, la noche anterior - kagome se puede saber por que te fuiste sin decir nada - la nombrada abrió los ojos, al escuchar la imponente voz de sesshomaru la cual se escucha enojada - no te sorprendas tengo tu numero desde hace tiempo, espero que llames cuando ayas escuchado este mensaje y espero que tengas una buena escusa - dijo antes de colgarse sin despedirse .

Kagome se quedo estática mirando a la nada, por unos segundos y sin poder impedirlo su cerebro le envió las imágenes, de la fogosa noche que tuvo con sesshomaru y para rematar le hizo recordar lo que habían echo esa misma mañana, haciendo que se exite así que decidió darse una refrescante ducha para despejar su mente, al terminar su relajante baño, se envolvió en una tualla, cuando se iba a secar de escucho en el silencio de su departamento el sonido de una llamada asi que fue directamente a contestar .

 **LLAMADA ...**

 **Kagome :** hola buenas con quien hablo ? - pregunto con su voz suave y delicada pero fría .

 **Desconocido :** hola kagome espero que no te moleste que te llame por tu nombre - dijo con una profunda y sensual voz, haciendo que rápidamente al escucharla kagome se di decuenta de quien era .

 **Kagome :** no te preocupes no me molesta, miyano-san quería pedirle disculpas por dejarlo plantado a noche, pero me sentía algo mal - dijo suspirando suavemente, sintiéndose algo culpable al recordar lo que había echo .

 **Bankotsu :** no importa kagome y por favor solo llamame Bankotsu, espero que ya te encuentres mejor - dijo con voz preocupada .

 **Kagome :** esta bien bankotsu ya me encuentro bien gracias por preocuparte - dijo mientras se ponía su ropa interior y se aplicaba su crema anti transpiraste, para luego colocarse una bata de seda transparente, luego de terminar esa delicada tarea se acostó en su cama.

 **Bankotsu :** me alegro de oír eso, te llamaba para invitarte a salir mañana a almorzar, claro esta si puedes y no tienen ningún compromiso - dijo con una voz profunda pero ansiosa .

 **kagome :** me encantaría - dijo gustosa ps necesitaba distraerse y que mejor forma de hacerlo que saliendo con bankotsu .

 **Bankotsu :** que te parece a las 13:00, paso por ti - dijo con algo de alegría en su voz .

 **Kagome :** me parece bien, te envió mi dirección por mensaje - dijo con suavidad y bostezando ps aunque había dormido tanto se sentía algo cansada .

 **Bankotsu :** me parece bien, entonces nos vemos mañana que duermas bien - dijo despidiéndose al notar que ella se encontraba cansada .

Luego de despedirse, kagome le envió su dirección por whatsapp, luego decidió ponerse crema para la cara y cambio las sabanas de su enorme cama por unas, de color negro con blanco, las cuales al ponerla se acostó y se arropo aspirando el refrescante aroma a sakuras y a limpio que despedía de ella, cayendo en un sueño profundo .

 **NOTA DE AUTORA :** espero que les guste el capitulo, comenten para saber que tal quedo uhhhhh lamento el atrasado pero como ya saben entre a la escuela y estoy llena de trabajos y tareas, pueden creer que entre hace poco y me están dejando sin dinero, solo piden y piden jum grax por sus comentarios enserio me animan,cuando estoy depresiva jum y ahora es que mas .

 **Posdata :** en este capitulo no abra lemon, como sabrán no todos los capitulos lo tendrán, pero ya irán viendo que algunos si tendrán las quiero un montón chicas jum jajaja y les tengo una sorpresa en el capitulo siguiente ... una pregunta soy buena escribiendo ? es que me dijeron que no doy para esto .

 **Algunas Respuestas ...**

 **Maria Mouz :** me alegro de que te aya gustado, veo que te gusta mucho mi historia me alegra tanto :) , también me alegro de que te aya gustado los lemon, enserio me sorprendió de que te masturbaras enserio estuvo tan potente ? ps yo lo encontré suave y muy simple... uhhh eres venezolana genial hablo con algunas personas de aya, son super agradables me gustaría que fueras mi amiga .

 **Jazmin L :** me alegro de que te aya gustado y puede que suba el ultimo capitulo de caperucita roja, por fin lo acabe espero que te guste .

 **Saipu-san :** me alegro sinceramente de que te aya gustado .

 **coneja :** tienes mucha razón jajaja el pobre no se quedara así y luchara .

 **Maru :** me alegro de que te aya gustado, tratare de esforzarme y escribir mejor .

 **Guest :** jajaja todavía no abra un hermoso bebe .

A las demás que comentaron la mento no responder todos sus comentarios, pero grax de todos modos para la proxima tratare de responderlos todos .


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es completamente mía .**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por a ventana de una habitación, iluminando todo a su paso, dejando que algunos rayos calentaran la cara de la hermosa joven que se encontraba plácidamente dormida, para luego moverse incomoda por el resplandor para algunos segundos después terminar abriendo sus ojos y luego cerraros, hasta poder a costumbrarse a la iluminación y abrir los ojos de nuevo, aun en la cama, busco su celular arriba de la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama de color negro, hasta que con su mano toco algo duro y lo tomo, al ver la hora se levanto de golpe, quedando sentada en la cama, al ver lo tarde que era pues eran las 12:30 AM .

kagome se levanto rápida mente y arreglo su cama, para luego dirigirse al bano se quito toda su ropa quedan desnuda, para después cepillarse los dientes, al terminar lleno la banera y le agrego esencias de menta y chocolate para luego introducirse, el estar bien limpia salio y se seco con su tualla, entro a su habitación, al estar bien seca se puso su crema anti transpiraste por todo el cuerpo, luego su ropa interior la cual consistía en unos brasieles transparentes de encaje rojo y unas bragas iguales, abrió su armario y con la mirada busco que ponerse hasta que encontró un hermoso vistió estraple negro de encaje arriba, en forma de corazón, apretado hasta un poco mas abajo de sus senos, después era suelto y de color azul marino oscuro, lo tomo y se lo puso, después busco y encontró unos tacones negros, se vistió rápidamente, para luego sentarse y peinarse, dejando su cabello suelto con largos risos, se puso un poco de labial rosa pálido, algo de rimel y listo, se miro al espejo y sonrió, tomo su perfume que decía pasión y se roció con el, al terminar de echárselo el timbre de su casa sonó, así que salio de su habitación .

Al llegar a la sala de estar, abrió la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con los hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban sonriendo, haciendo que soltara un leve suspiro, pues se encontraba lista a pura suerte, kagome fijo su vista en bankotsu y lo miro de arriba hacia a bajo, se veía muy bien, pues levaba un traje gris que enmarcaba su cuerpo, haciéndolo lucir irresistible y abajo de este usaba una camisa azul marino oscuro, en pocas palabras estaba para violarlo lenta mente hay mismo, kagome sonrió y le dijo que esperara un momento, ella entro rápidamente y fue hacia su habitación tomo las llaves de su case y fue nuevamente a la sala, donde la esperaba bankotsu, luego salieron del departamento y bajaron, al llegar a fuera, los dos entraron al carro de bankotsu el cual era un ... muy hermoso en negro .

 **Bankotsu** : estas muy hermosa kagome, me alegro de que ayas aceptado salir a comer conmigo - dijo con una sonrisa mientras manejaba por la carretera .

 **Kagome :** gracias tu también te ves muy bien - dijo con suavidad, mientras veía el paisaje - a donde iremos ?- dijo con curiosidad, mientras se volteaba a mirarlo .

 **Bankotsu :** es una sorpresa - dijo con una sonrisa enorme y irresistible que hizo que kagome se sonrojara .

Los minutos fueron pasando con tranquilidad, mientras que ellos hablaban a mena mente conociendo mucho sobre el otro, el auto estaba lleno de risas, kagome tenia mucho que reía con alguien que no fueran su familia, sus amigas y sus amigos, así que se dio de cuenta que bankotsu era un hombre diferente y agradable 25 años el cual le caía bien, era arquitecto y tenia una empresa de vinos, tenia muchos viñedos en Italia, era mitad italiano y mitad japones, no tenia hermanos y su color favorito era el azul marino. Al pasar una hora y treinta minutos por fin habían llegado a restaurante, al llegar uno de los trabajadores le abrió la puerta a kagome, al salir los dos, bankotsu le entrego las llaves del carro y el joven se lo llevo para estacionar lo, bankotsu le dio la mano a kagome la cual ella tomo gustosa, los dos entraron llamando la atención de las personas que estaban allí, pues parecían modelos sacados de revista, haciéndose notar por su imponente presencia y belleza los dos caminaron hasta una mesa, pero antes de llegar terminaron chocando con otras dos personas, que acaban de entrar, al levantar su vista se encontraron con nada mas y nada menos que con sesshomaru y kagura, las dos personas que kagome no quería ver .

 **Bankotsu :** que grata sorpresa - dijo sonriendo, mientras saludaba a sesshomaru y kagura .

 **Kagura :** bankotsu veo que estas muy bien acompañado - dijo con una sonrisa falsa y picara, mientras se pegaba mas a sesshomaru .

 **kagome :** buenas tardes sesshomaru y kagura - dijo con frialdad pero con educación .

 **Bankotsu :** que les parece si comemos todos juntos ? - dijo con una sonrisa amigable .

 **Kagura :** a mi me parece muy bien, estas bien con eso amor ? - le pregunto a sesshomaru, este solo asintió en forma de afirmación .

 **Bankotsu** : estas bien tu con eso kagome, se que estamos en una cita pero prometo recompensar te - dijo con una sonrisa nervio y con voz preocupada .

 **Kagome :** si estoy bien con eso no te preocupes - dijo con una sonrisa dirigida solo para bankotsu, llamando la atención de todas las personas por su hermosa sonrisa y enojando a sesshomaru al ver a quien iba dirigida .

Después de esa pequeña conversación, todos se dirigieron a una mesa para 4 personas, todos hablaban y conversaban temas de interés, pero kagome no se sentía cómoda, el mesero llego unos cuantos minutos después, todos pidieron que querían comer .

 **Kagome :** disculpen pero iré un momento al tocador - dijo cordial pero fría, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al tocador .

Al entrar al baño suspiro profunda mente, al ver que se encontraba sola pues era eso lo que quería, el baño del restaurante era grande y tenia un enorme espejo que ocupaba la mitad de la pared, abajo del espejo se encontraban 5 lavamanos pegados, arriba de estos se encontraban 3 envases de cristales que contenían jabón liquido, habian 4 enormes cubículos cerrados de hermosa madera oscura, el baño era de cerámica y estaba limpio y hermosa ademas de delicado .

Kagome se acerco al lavamanos y lo abrió antes de poderse echar agua en el rostro, siente unas fuertes manos en su cadera, esas mismas manos que la hicieron suspirar y volverse loca hace apenas un día .

 **Kagome :** que quieres sesshomaru - pregunto fría mente sin mirarlo, aunque por dentro sintió una enorme carga de electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo .

 **Seshomaru :** se puede saber por que te fuiste - dijo fría mente mientras la volteaba que dando los dos cara a cara .

 **Kagome :** lo que paso nunca debió de suceder y no volverá a pesar de nuevo - dijo despectiva mente mientras se disponía a irse .

Antes de abrir la puerta, sesshomaru la agarra y la pega ala pared, para luego cargarla, los dos se miraron fijamente para luego dirigir la mirada hacia la boca del otro, era algo que ambos querían y no podían evitar así que se besaron salvaje mente y con pasión, con toda la lujuria que podían en ese momento .

Sesshomaru tocaba a kagome por encima de la ropa, haciéndola suspirar, el la agarro y la subió arriba del lavamanos mientras la besaba, le bajo la parte de arriba del vestido juntos con sus brasieles, dejando a la vista sus senos, haciendo que sus pupilas se dilataran al ver sus perfectos pechos, acerco su boca asta uno de ellos, lo chupo y mordisqueo, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba el otro, así siguió con el otro asta que subió de nuevo asta su cara besándola nuevamente con pasión, haciendo los gemir entre el beso, el bajo su mano asta la parte intima de ella y agarro su ropa interior, la cual rompió haciendo que ella gimiera de sorpresa, el se abajo y le abrió las piernas, comenzando a chupar y acariciar su parte intima con su lengua, haciendo que ella tire su cabeza para atrás debido al placer que la inundaba, kagome le agarraba la cabeza a sesshomaru a cercándola mas a su zona intima, sesshomaru no se hiso de rogar y introdujo su lengua dentro de ella, embistiéndola una y otra ves, causando estragos en el cuerpo de kagome, asta que ella no pudo mas y estallo en un exquisito orgasmo .

Sesshomaru no aguantaba mas, así que se bajo el pantalón junto con el boxer, dejando a la vista su imponente erección, sesshomaru acerco a kagome y la beso, mientras que con su mano dirigió su enorme erección hacia la entre pierna de kagome . Sesshomaru la embistió salvaje mente, haciéndolos gemir al estar nueva mente unidos en una sola carne, el la besaba callando sus gemidos, en el baño solo se escuchaba el sonido de las embestidas de los dos amantes, el salio dentro de ella haciendo que kagome soltara un gemido de frustacion de sus labios, pero para luego abrir los ojos de sorpresa al verse parada y despalda a el, mirando al espejo, viéndose desnuda y aun mejor ver como el entraba de nuevo en ella, kagome gemía mas haciendo que sesshomaru tapara su boca con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra le agarraba su cadera, embistiéndola una y otra ves, asta que escucharon el sonido de unas risas femeninas que se dirigían al baño, sesshomaru agarro a kagome y la cargo quedando los de frente nueva mente, mientras la seguía embistiendo entro con ella a un de los cubículos y lo cerro, los dos escucharon como entraban dos mujeres al baño y hablaban, sesshomaru la embistió mas duro y la beso para callar sus gemido, las embestidas aumentaban y el calor, cuando ambos escucharon las dos mujeres salir, se sentó en el bater mientras la subía arriba de el, haciendo que kagome lo cabalgue salvaje mente, los dos no aguantaron mas y terminando juntos en un maravilloso y intenso orgasmo .

Los dos disfrutaron los últimos espamos del delicioso orgasmo que acababan de tener, los dos al cabo de unos minutos se pararon y comenzaron a vestirse y arreglarse, kagome a penas podía mantenerse de pie, debido que sentía las piernas flojas, gracias al gran ejercicio que había echo, ambos se miraron, cuando por fin ya estaban arreglados perfectamente como estaban antes, se besaron, pero esta ves un beso suave y tierno, sin prisas donde se demostraban amor y cariño.

 **Kagome :** sesshomaru - dijo en un susurro - esto no de vio de a ver pasado de nuevo - dijo triste mientras que el la abrazaba con amor .

 **Sesshomaru :** esto es algo que los dos queríamos - dijo sin frialdad, mientras la estrujaba fuertemente entre sus brazos, como si se fuera a ir .

 **Kagome :** lo se pero ... es mejor cortar esto por lo sano, ahora esta comenzando por lo sano ahora que esta comenzando, a la larga dolerá mas - dijo mientras se separaba de el y salia por la puerta, con el corazón llorando a amares por dentro .

 **Nota de Autora :** espero que les aya gustado el capitulo, comenten para saber que tal me quedo, también quería pedirles perdón por el retraso, este capitulo esta escrito hace mucho lo que paso fue que no tenia internet y no tenia como publicarlo, espero que me perdonen enserio, espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi historia .

 **Posdata :** comenten please, se las quiere mucho y grax por sus comentarios ...


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es completamente mía .**

Al salir del baño kagome se dirigió a la mesa del restaurante, como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero aun teniendo esa fachada de indiferencia y frialdad, su corazón estaba llorando a mares, unos minutos Después de su llegada llego sesshomaru, altivo y frío como siempre, con su traje arreglado perfectamente sin dar señal o pruebas de que tuvo sexo salvaje en el baño hace unos minutos atrás . El almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad y tranquilidad, nadie se dio de cuenta de la intensa atmósfera que se creaba al rededor de sesshomaru y kagome cuando hablaban, Después de terminar y pagar la comida, ambas parejas se despidieron alegando que deberían volver a salir juntos, luego de unas despedidas frías e incómodas de parte de kagome y sesshomaru, ambas parejas salieron del restaurante, donde un trabajador le entro su vehículo a cada pareja .

Al montarse cada uno en su respectivos Autos, ambos se fueron por diferentes caminos, kagome se mantenía callada observando el panorama por la ventana, sin darse cuenta que bankotsu la estaba observando, el auto estaba sumergido en un profundo silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por bankotsu .

 **Bankotsu** : kagome te encuentras bien ? - pregunto en tono preocupado, pues observo que desde el almuerzo estaba así .

 **Kagome** : si estoy bien, no te preocupes - dijo con una voz rara, mientras se volteaba y le sonreía .

 **Bankotsu** : si estas bien, entonces por que lloras ? - dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas .

 **Kagome** : ehhhh ? - dijo desconcertada mientras se tocaba su rostro, dándose de cuenta que bajaban lágrimas de el, las cuales eran se cadas por bankotsu .

 **Bankotsu** : no llores, sonríe, la vida es corta: besa despacio, ríe bien alto, ama intensamente y perdona rápido, por que la vida es una sola y hay que disfrutarla - dijo sonriendo, mientras cambiaba de carretera y iba por otro lado .

 **Kagome** : para donde vamos ? - pregunto curiosa al ver que cada vez, el paisaje cambiaba mas .

 **Bankotsu** : jajaja sabias que eres muy curiosa ? Ya sabrás cuando lleguemos - dijo riéndose, haciendo que kagome se estremecía al escuchar la encantadora risa masculina de el .

 **Kagome** : sabia usted señor miyano que a esto se le considera secuestro ? - dijo divertida y mas alegre .

 **Bankotsu** : Jajajaja no ahora me entero, pero con gusto voy a la cárcel por secuestro, solo para así tenerte un rato mas conmigo - dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, la derritió .

En el transcurso del camino, el auto estaba inundado en risas, kagome observaba por la ventana mientras se reia, que los edificios y casas Iván desapareciendo, a medida que mas lejos iban, luego de una hora de camino, llegaron a su destino, bankotsu se bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta a kagome ayudándola a bajar de este, como todo un caballero .

 **Kagome** : así que me secuestraste y me trajiste a la playa - dijo mientras se agachaba y se quitaba los tacones .

 **Bankotsu** : jajaja si espero que te guste - dijo mientras se quitaba el saco, los zapatos, las medias y por ultimo su camisa, dejando su pecho descubierto .

Kagome levanto la mirada y se quedo boquiabierta al observar el torso descubierto de bankotsu, seis cuadritos perfectamente marcados se podían observar, haciendo que kagome no pueda evitar suspirar al poder apreciar tan bella obra de arte .

Los dos caminaron por la blanca arena, mientras jugueteaba, la playa estaba desierta ecepto por ellos dos, ambos hicieron una carrera hasta la orilla, al llegar entraron un poco al agua haciendo que abrieran los ojos al notar que estaba fría pero no les importo así que entraron mas al agua, hasta que por fin les dio por las rodillas .

 **Bankotsu** : me alegro que estés mas animada y que ya no tengas ese rostro frío y triste - dijo mientras le sonreía y le tiraba un poco de agua hacia ella .

 **Kagome** : gracias - dijo con sinceridad - por animarme y por todo lo que as hecho hoy por mi - dijo mientras le tiraba mas agua hacia el .

Los dos comenzaron una guerra de agua, al principio fue poca cantidad para Después comenzar la guerra masiva, una guerra en que ambos se encontraron empapados,los dos sonrieron al ver el estado en que se encontraban, así que decidieron nadar, las horas fueron pasando con lentitud, así que cuando dejaron de nadar vieron que ya era de atardecer .

Ambos decidieron salir, cuando kagome salio del agua se encontró a bankotsu sonriendo le, mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla, kagome no pudo evitar maravillarse al observar como el agua baja por su cuerpo y como la luz del atardecer le daba un aspecto sexy y casi irreal .

Kagome tomo su mano y el la ayudo a salir del agua, al salir ambos se dijieron al auto, donde bankotsu le ofreció su camisa para que se la pusiera y no se resfriado por el frío invernal de la noche. Kagome se dirigió atrás del auto donde se quito el vestido mojado y se puso la camisa, la cual le llegaba a medio muslo y le que daba grande, al terminar volvió de nuevo a donde estaba bankotsu y este la ayudo a entrar, para luego el subirse .

El trayecto a casa fue tranquilo y sin imprevistos, los dos hablaron animada mente, mientras se reían y conocían mas sobre el otro, bankotsu supo que kagome odiaba el melón y amaba las fresas, que odia el rosa y ama el azul, entre muchas otras cosas .

Al llegar al departamento de kagome, bankotsu la ayudo a salir del auto y la llevo hasta su departamento, donde ambos se despidieron con un abrazo .

Kagome entro a su departamento y se dirigió al baño donde se tomo una relajada y larga ducha, al terminar se seco todo el cuerpo y se puso su crema transpiraste, se coloco su ropa interior y luego la de dormir, para después dirigirse a la cocina, donde se preparo un emparedado de pollo y tomo un vaso de jugo de naranja, se sentó y se comió todo, se dirigió de nuevo al baño donde se pillo los dientes .

Kagome entro a su cuarto y prendió la tv, se quedo despierta viendo películas, al ver la hora decidió dormir así que apago la tv y se acostó a dormir .

 **Nota de Autor :** espero que les guste el capitulo y lamento el retraso, eh tenido muchos problemas, yo diría que demasiados, ufffffff espero que comenten para saber que tal quedo el capitulo, ya saben que me entristecen que no comenten pero bueno las quiero igual... bye bye asta la próxima .


	14. Chapter 14

los días pasaron lentamente y con ello el clima cambio, pasando de un viento frío suave a uno helado, las hojas de los arboles cayeron completamente dejando las ramas y el tronco desnudo, dando a entender que estábamos en invierno,los días se fueron demasiado rápido, haciendo que en una mañana todo Tokio fuera bañado por una fina capa de fría nieve, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era el 31 de diciembre .

La navidad era la fiestas oriental mas colorida que celebraba únicamente en invierno, todas las tiendas se encontraban decoradas, los arboles de la calle, los póster de luz, los parques, era un hermoso festín de colores, decorados con los tan característicos colores, rojo, verde y blanco, en el centro de Tokio se encontraba un inmenso árbol natural, decorados con un montón de adornos y luces, en su punta tenia una gran estrella que iluminaba el lugar, en pocas palabras era algo hermoso de admirar .

La navidad al ser una fecha en la que celebrara en familia, los higurashi decidieron hacer una fiesta para celebrar el 31 de diciembre y con este la llegada de un nuevo año, los higurashi decidieron invitar a sus seres queridos y allegados, entre ellos invitaron a la familia taisho, en la cual las dos cabezas de la familia, hablaron y arreglaron sus problemas, volviendo a establecer su amistad .

En la mañana del 31, la mansión higurashi se encontraba muy atareada, preparando los preparativos de la fiesta de esa noche, el salón de los higurashi era un enorme lugar que podía tener al rededor 50 personas perfectamente y sobraba espacio, las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco, el piso era de madera oscura, tenia un enorme vental que ocupaba una pared entera, estaba adornado con unas finas cortinas de seda roja, que daba vista a la entrada de la mansión la cual era hermosa, adornada de hermosos arboles y flores, con una entrada de piedra preciosa, las paredes de la estancia estaban decoradas con hermosos y caros cuadros de paisajes, fotografías y retratos familiares, tenia una enorme chimenea a su lado se encontraba un hermoso árbol blanco decorado hermosamente, bajo este se encontraban un montón de regalos de diferentes tamaño, tenia unos grandes y hermosos sofás de piel, color negro, y una hermosa y gran alfombra negra . El comedor se encontraba decorado perfectamente, tenia una enorme mesa como para algunas 50 personas, de madera negra, tenia un hermoso corredor rojo, los platos y cubiertos se encontraban perfectamente colocado en cada puesto, tenia un antiguo y delicado candelabro de cristal arriba, las paredes del comedor estaban pintadas de color turquesa oscuro, en pocas palabras era hermoso y sencillo .

Los empleados daban los últimos toques a todo el lugar, mientras que la familia se arreglaba para la ocasión, las horas pasaron y los invitados fueron llegando, los cuales eran recibidos por el antiguo cabeza de la familia, su hijo sai el actual cabeza de la familia y su esposa Naomi, mientras sus hijos se arreglaban .

Los invitados se encontraban impresionados y agusto con el lugar, pues era sencillo y elegante, pero hogareño sin llegar a hacer extravagante, obteniendo un ambiente suave y agradable, todos conversaba y reían juntos, sin hablar de negocios, solo de temas triviales, los niños jugaban y reían alegremente, haciendo que la velada fuera espectacular .

En unas de las habitaciones de la mansión, se encontraba la heredera de los higurashi arreglando se para la fiesta, en la cual estarían invitados, la hermana de su madre y su hijo junto con su familia, sus amigos y sus padres y los taisho . Ella se encontraba en vuelta en una toalla, así que se seco y se puso crema anti transpirable por todo el cuerpo, se colo sus bragas de encaje blancas con verde, la joven estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras hacia esto .

" Por que tenia que pasarme esto ami, volver a ver a sesshomaru sera demasiado incómodo, solo tengo que tratar de ignorarlo pero... Sera tan difícil, por que el tiene que ser tan endemoniada mente sexy, ahhhhh tengo que superar ya a ese hombre " esos eran los pensamientos de la joven higurashi, fue sacada de su sus pensamientos cuando tocaron la puerta .

Kagome : puede pasar - dijo suavemente sin voltear se, mientras intentaba ponerse su brasiel .

La puerta se abrió y con ello se escucharon algunos pasos firmes y tranquilos entrar a la habitación, al no escuchar respuesta kagome a sumió que debería ser su madre y que se encontraba enojada por que todavía no se había arreglado ni se encontraba lista para la fiesta .

Kagome : madre en un momento termino, lamento no a ver bajado antes a la fiesta - se disculpo aun sin voltear se .

Ella no recibió respuesta, en vez de eso se escucharon unos pasos y sintió unos fuertes brazos que la abrazaban, para luego sentir como repartían besos por su cuello, ella conocía bien esas manos, esas pecadoras y tentadoras manos que la habían inducido a caer en la lujuria .

Kagome : Taisho retirese de mi habita... - no pudo terminar la palabra ya que fue callada con un beso .

Sesshomaru no la dejo hablar y la beso con pasión, kagome dejo de pensar y se dejo llevar, el la tocaba sin pudor alguno mientras le quitaba lo único que cubría el cuerpo de ella sus bragas, kagome gemia cada vez que el tocaba sus pechos y pezones, su mano rozo su vagina haciendo que ella gimiera y arquear la espalda, la temperatura subió y fue ella misma que le quito el saco y la ropa de el, dejándolo desnudo, otro gemido al sentir como el la acostaba en la cama y se agachada para luego pasar su lengua por su clítoris, haciendo que ella pierda todo rastro de cordura si era que quedaba algo en ella .

Kagome lo acostó y se arrodilló, tomo el miembro erecto de sesshomaru entre sus manos, para comenzar a moverlas de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que sesshomaru gruñiera de placer, sin previo aviso kagome le paso la lengua por toda su longitud para Después introducirlo en su boca, sesshomaru solo gruñía, cuando sintió que se vendría la aparto de su hombría, para luego acostar la en su cama y besarla con hambre y lujuria, sesshomaru se posicionó en el medio de sus piernas y la penetro de una sola estoncada, los gimieron al sentirse de nuevo juntos, era como si sus partes íntimas encajaran completamente y se necesitaran con desesperación, las embestidas Iván y venían, en la habitación solo se escuchaban sus respiración descontroladas y sus gemidos, cuando los dos se iban a venir escucharon que tocaron la puerta de la habitación .

Kagome de inmediato se separo de sesshomaru y los dos escondieron la ropa esparcida de el y la metieron de bajo de la cama, sin perder el tiempo entraron al baño y cerraron la puerta, kagome entro con el a la ducha y le puso un gorro para el cabello, el con digusto se lo puso sin protestar, de inmediato sintieron como la puerta de la habitación se habría y como unos pasos suaves y delicados entraban a la estancia .

Naomi : kagome hija donde estas ? - pregunto con voz preocupada .

Kagome : estoy en el baño mama - dijo sin aliento al sentir, como el volvía y la penetraba .

Naomi : hija vine a buscarte, por que estaba preocupada ya que no vajabas .

Kagome : no te preocupes mama, en un instante bajo, lo que paso fue que me quede dormida - dijo entre cortada mente, pues sesshomaru aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas .

Naomi : segura que estas bien - dijo preocupada al sentir su voz extraña .

Kagome : si mama estoy segura - dijo a media voz

Naomi : estaba bien hija - dijo no muy convencida .

Sesshomaru aceleró sus embestidas, haciendo que kagome gimiera alto, el hizo que se pusiera despalda y la penetro con agresividad, los gemidos y gruñidos seguían, sesshomaru sintió como el interior de kagome lo apretaba mas si es que podía y supo que iban a llegar al orgasmo .

Sesshomaru : di que eres mia - dijo con la voz mas grave y en un gruñido .

Kagome : ehhhhh ? - dijo excitada y desconcertada .

Sesshomaru : Di que eres mia - dijo aumentando las embestidas .

Kagome : soy tu ya, completamente - dijo mientras gemia y llegaba su liberación, para luego sentir como este llegaba Después de ella y se derramaba en su interior .

Los dos se miraron fijamente, sus miradas decían mil promesas de amor, pero ella sabia se negaba a aceptarlas, el corto la poco distancia que los separaba y la beso, un beso suave y sin prisas, en las que el amor y la ternura reinaban, los minutos pasaron y el bendito oxigeno se hizo presente haciendo que ambos se separen, sesshomaru quiso decir algo pero kagome lo cayo, dedicándole una sonrisa triste que no llegaba a sus ojos .

Kagome : por favor no digas nada, solo vete - dijo con una sonrisa triste, el hizo un amago de abrazarla pero ella lo e badio - no hagas esto mas difícil solo vete - dijo viendo como el se hiba y ella resbalaba lentamente por la ducha asta caer al piso, el agua caia y ella lloraba .

Kagome no se percato que alguien entro a la habitación,h asta que sintió como se cerraba la llave y el agua dejaba de caer, ella levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos grises que la miraban con cariño y le tendia una toalla, kagome la acepto y salio de la ducha, con kanna se dirigieron a su habitación .

Kanna : kagome tu y sesshomaru, están juntos verdad ? - en vez de preguntar afirmo .

Kagome : Que ? Yo y el no... - dijo preocupada intento negarlo pero fue interrumpida por kanna .

Kanna : no intentes negarlo lo vi saliendo de tu habitación - dijo mientras la miraba .

Kagome : es un error - dijo sin saber que decir - kanna no se que me pasa pero no dejo de pensar en el y lo deseo - dijo angustia .

Kanna : no te preocupes kagome te entiendo y no te juzgo, lo que pasa es que te enamoraste - dijo con tristeza .

Kagome : lamentablemente si - dijo triste .

Kanna : kagome por tu bien intenta olvidarlo - dijo mientras la abrazaba .

Kagome : tienes razón.

Después de hablar kagome se puso su crema anti-transpirante, para luego colocarse su ropa interior crama con blanco de encaje, kagome abrio su closet y se puso una blusa manga larga verde oscuro y una falda negra talla alta apretada en el arriba del vientre y luego suelta, unos tacones negros, kanna le hizo un peinado flojo medio recogido y le puso algo de labial rosa, al terminar se coloco algo de perfume suave y salieron juntas de la habitación .

Al llegar kagome saludo a todos en la fiesta incluyendo a los taisho, converso con sus amigas y saludo a sus tios, tias, primos/as tanto lejanos como cercanos, ella se sentía algo mal así que se ha cerco al ventanal y se dispuso a observar el paisaje, completamente blanco, estaba completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos hacerca de sesshomaru y de lo que hablo con su amiga, que como si fuera convocado miro hacia la estancia y se fijo que sesshomaru tenia a su hija cargada, no pudo evitar sonreir al ver el amor que el le entregaba y como la miraba, pero en ese instante recordó que ella podría destruir esa felicidad y se sintió mal, en su rostro se adorno una sonrisa vacía, no se percato que alguien se dio de cuenta de su tristeza y se le ha cerco .

Bankotsu : kagome te encuentras bien - dijo mientras le agarraba la mano .

Kagome : si Bankotsu gracias por preguntar - dijo dedicándole una sonrisa .

Bankotsu : yo se que no estas bien - dijo abrazando la .

Kagome : se me nota tanto - pregunto mientras lo seguía abrazando .

Bankotsu : solo un poco - dijo mientras se alejaba de ella - es por un hombre tu tristeza ? - dijo preocupado .

Kagome : se puede decir que si - dijo soltando un suspiro .

Bankotsu : kagome se que tienes que estas triste, pero no puedo evitarlo, eres tan linda, inteligente, honesta, valiente que no pude contenerlo aunque trate eres única en un millón - dijo tomando aire - me encanta cuando te son rojas te ves tan inocente, me fascina cuando haces un puchero cuando quieres algo como en a aquella ocasión en que veíamos una película en mi apartamento hiciste un lindo puchero y te deje decidir la película, amo tu sonrisa de felicidad, odio cuando estas triste y me dan ganas de matar a ese hombre que te lastima, por esas pequeñeces me enamore de ti, eres perfectamente imperfecta por eso te pido que me permitas hacerte feliz, Quieres ser mi novia ?- termino de decir mientras soltaba el aire contenido .

Kagome : Bankotsu - dijo en un susurro mientras lo miraba sorprendida - si, acepto ser tu novia - dijo mientras lloraba tanto de tristeza como felicidad .

Bankotsu no podia caber mas de felicidad, se hacerlo a ella y la abrazo con cariño, el cual kagome correspondió .

" Kanna tiene razón tengo que olvidar a sesshomaru " penso mientras se separaban del abrazo .

Bankotsu : te juro que no te arrepentirás - dijo sonriendo le - bueno ya que estamos bajo del muérdago creo que me debes un beso - dijo moviendo las cejas intentando ser sensual lo cual resulto .

Kagome : jajaja tienes razón - dijo divertida dándole la razón .

Ella se hacerlo a el y se puso de puntitas, a pesar de llevar tacones era mucho mas pequeña que el y entonces el se agachó para falicitar el acceso, entonces ella lo beso, fue un beso suave lleno de ternura y inocencia, en el cual se separaron luego de unos instantes, bankotsu junto su frente con la de kagome y sonrieron, para luego dirigirse a la fiesta .

Las horas pasaron y la hora de cenar llego, todos se reunieron en la mesa, oraron y dieron las gracias por la cena, kagome y bankotsu se sentaron juntos, mientras cenaban todos conversaban entre si y reian, en ese instante bankotsu se paro, llamando la atención de todos los del lugar .

Bankotsu : lamento interrumpir esta velada tan abruptamente - dijo con una mirada de disculpa - pero quisiera que todos supieran algo muy importante que ah ocurrido hace unos instante - dijo mirando a kagome, la cual le sonrió - me siento completamente feliz y orgullo de decir, que la señorita kagome Higurashi a aceptado ser mi novia - dijo con alegría, haciendo que todos los miren sorprendió y felices - quisiera pedirle al señor Sai que me acepte como el novio de su hija - dijo nervioso aunque lo ocultaba muy bien .

Sai : si mi hija a aceptado yo te acepto y te doy la bienvenida a la familia - dijo haciendo que bankotsu bailara feliz en su mente .

Bankotsu : se lo agradezco - dijo sonriendo, haciendo que la mayoría de las mujeres en la mesa, lo miraran maravillados .

Sai : ademas no me digas señor bankotsu, te recuerdo que soy tu padrino y uno de los mejores amigos de tu padre o no Takashi ? - dijo divertido mientras miraba al papá de bankotsu .

Takashi : así es, lo que pasa es que nos fuimos cuando eras muy niño del país y no lo recuerdas, incluso eras muy amigo de kagome-chan - dijo con una sonrisa picara .

Sai : quien iba a pensar que serian pareja - dijo alegre - debimos a verlos comprometido de niños .

Takashi : tienes razón, estarías de acuerdo Hikari ? - pregunto mirando a su esposa con amor .

Hikari : claro querido, estaría contenta de tener una hija tan guapa como kagome-chan - dijo feliz como una niña .

Sai : tu estas de acuerdo Naomi ? - le pregunto el a su esposa .

Naomi : claro que si amor, estaría encantada de tener un hijo tan caballeroso y atractivo como bankotsu- kun - dijo con los ojos brillantes de emoción .

Todos rieron y los felicitaron con sinceridad, kagome sintió el peso de la mirada Fria de sesshomaru pero la ignoro y solo se dedico a conversar y reír, después de cenar todo pasaron al salón y contaron los minutos para celebrar el nuevo año, cuando se hizo las 12:00 todos se felicitaron y se deciaron un nuevo año nuevo .

Nota de autora : espero que les guste el capítulo, por fin arregle el problema. Bye se las quiere .

Posdata : los personajes son de rumiko takashi y la historia es completamente mía .


	15. Chapter 15

En esa misma mañana, la mansión de los higurashi se encontraba de patas arribas pues los empleados, se encontraban organizando y limpiando, los rastros de la fiesta del día anterior, los empleados se apuraban mas por que ese día era especial, ya que cada primer día del año, todas las personas se reunía en los templos, para darle las gracias a kamisama, buscar a amuletos y verifica su suerte en ese nuevo año .

Los empleados de los higurashi, se sentían dichosos pues el señor Sai era un hombre muy bondadoso y les había permitido que se fueran con sus familiares y seres querido a recibir ese primer día del año en el templo y no solo eso, pues le dio una semana libre a todo los que trabajan para el, para que pudieran disfrutar y descansar con sus familias, ellos se sentían sinceramente agradecidos de trabajar para tan buenas personas, sus sueldos eran mas elevados que cualquier persona que trabajaran para alguna familia adinerada, se preocupan por ellos y sus familiares, incluso tenían un complejo de apartamento para los trabajadores, el cual constaba de tres habitaciones, un baños, una sala de estar, cocina y aria de lavado, el sitio tenia un enorme patio con juegos para los hijos de los trabajadores, así como con una piscina para ellos, sinceramente todos le tenían fidelidad y lealtad a los señores de la familia, pues son amables con ellos, en pocas palabras son un ejemplo a seguir.

La familia higurashi se encontraba cada uno en su respectiva habitación, arreglando se con la ropa tradicional para ir al templo, mientras que los trabajadores le daban los últimos toques finales a la misión, la cual se encontraba impecable, luego de una hora la familia se encontraba lista y habían bajado a desayunar .

Sai : buenos días familia - dijo alegre - están muy hermosas mis bellas damas- dijo elogiando a su esposa y a su hija .

Las mencionadas lucían preciosas, Naomi lucia un fino kimono rojo con flores amarillas, su obi era negro y su obiage amarillo, sus calcetines eran blanco y llevaba unas getas negras altas, tenia su cabello corto perfectamente lacio y estaba muy leve maquillada, haciéndola lucir mas joven, su esposo puso una cara de bobo enamorado al verla y no pudo evitar pensar que tuvo mucha suerte de casarse con tan bella persona, kagome lucia un fino kimono verde con algunas flores de sakura regadas, su obi era negro,su obiage blanco y sus getas eran iguales a la de su madre, tenia su cabello levemente recogido en un kanzashi de flores de sakura, prácticamente no estaba maquillada, solo usaba un labial rosa pálido, para terminar su conjunto las dos usaban un kago ( en este caso un abanico de bambú ), en pocas palabras ambas parecían unas princesas feudales .

Naomi : gracias querido, tu también te encuentras muy atractivo y ustedes también - dijo sonriendo le con amor, pues a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos se amaban con locura .

Sai usaba un yukata azul oscuro, con un kaku obi blanco, sus getas eran bajas y haori era blanco, a pesar de lo simple del conjunto se veia condenada mente atractivo, sota llevaba un yukata negro, un kaku verde oscuro y haori era verde oscuro, su getas y por ultimo su abuelo usaba un yukata igual al de su hijo sai, en pocas palabras los varones de la familia higurashi se veían irresistibles .

Todos : gracias, pero no mas que ustedes dos - dijeron ala gando su belleza .

Al terminar de desayunar todos le desearon un feliz años a los trabajadores, para luego dirigirse a fuera donde los esperaba su chofer para llevarlos al templo, todos reían y conversaban animada mente, mientras que kagome hablaba poco pues se encontraba cansada y con mucho sueño, a medida que se acercaban kagome observa por la ventana como el lugar se encontraba alborotado y repleto de gente, a ese templo solo asistían las personas adineradas, actores/ras, magnates, gente influyente del gobierno, etc, el lugar tenia unas largas y hermosas escaleras de arenito, la madera de la entrada era oscura y se notaba a lengua que de las mas cara, tenia una enorme construcción en madera hermosa, tenia estatuas de inu alrededor talladas por los mejores apicultores del país, tenia un extenso y hermoso bosque completamente natural, el lugar vislumbraba con luz propia, kagome no pudo evitar suspirar al observar como se encontraba lleno de periodistas el lugar esperando tener una entrevista o una noticia zukulenta .

Al llegar el chofer les abrió la puerta, bajando primeramente el cabeza de la familia, luego su padre y su hijo, tanto sai como sota ayudaron a bajar a naomi y a kagome, al salir del coche la familia saludo con educación a todos sus conocidos y mientras veían como se acercaba la familia miyano a su encuentro .

Takashi : feliz año nuevo otra vez - dijo saludando a la familia con simpatía - se encuentran muy hermosas naomi-san y kagome-chan - dijo mientras miraba a su hijo con picardía .

Bankotsu : hermosa es una palabra que le queda corta ambas, se encuentran resplandecientes - dijo con una sonrisa seductora .

Naomi : gracias caballeros - dijo con una sonrisa suave .

Kagome : tu también te encuentras atractivo bankotsu - dijo con una sonrisa delicada - aunque usted no se queda atrás takashi-san y menos usted hikari-san, se encuentra muy hermosa .

Los nombrados lucían espectaculares, pues tanto bankotsu como su padre usaban un yukata negro con un kaku obi gris y un haori negro, hikari usaba un fino kimono de nubes azul cielo, su obi era blanco, su obiage rosado, su cabello rubio se encontraba recogido en un kanzashi azul, simplemente perfectas tenia una suave sombras te tono calidos en los párpados haciendo que sus ojos verdes resaltaran mas, en pocas palabras la familia miyano resaltaba entre el montón .

Hikari: gracias kagome-chan si quieres puedes llamarme mama - dijo con los ojitos ilusionados .

Takashi : hikari amor creo que estas yendo muy rápido, perdona a mi esposa kagome-chan - dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Kagome : no se preocupe takashi-san no me molesta en lo absoluto - dijo con la mirada suave .

Bankosu : creo que ya deberiamos entrar - dijo mientras se acercaba a kagome - me alegro de que aceptaras ser mi novia o sino no podría hacer esto - dijo para luego besarla, ese instante fueron cubiertos por muchos flash de cámaras.

Periodista : señor miyano-sama cual es su relación con la señorita higurashi ? - pregunto mientras le decía al camarografo que los filmara .

Bankotsu : la señorita higurashi y yo tenemos una relación - dijo con simpleza .

Periodista(2) : cuando se le propuso ? -

Periodista (3) : se comprometerán ? - desde ese instanstante fueron abordados por un mar de preguntas, las cuales iban y venían .

Sai : disculpen señores pero ya debemos entrar, en otro momento responderemos sus preguntas - dijo para luego irse con ambas familias .

Ellos se dispusieron a subir las escaleras, a medida que subían se topaban con algunos amigos y los saludaban, al terminar de subir las escaleras se quedaron maravillados con el lugar, pues la familia Namida este año se habían lucido, todo lucia impecable y estaba perfectamente organizado, los puestos de ventas de amuletos se encontraban llenos y en ellos las sacerdotisas del templo atendían a las personas, todas usaban un kimono blanco con rojo, no llevaban maquillaje simplemente lucían perfectas, en el lugar reconocieron as varias familias pero principal mente a los Taisho a los cuales se acercaron a ellos .

Inu No Taisho : buenos dias, se encuentran muy hermosas Naomi-san, hikari-san y kagome-san - dijo saludando a los hombre y alagando a las hermosas mujeres .

Sai : buenos dias Inu, su esposa, hija y nueras también se encuentran muy hermosas - dijo saludando y alagando a las mujeres de los Taisho .

Izayoi : gracias Sai-san - dijo educada mente para luego ir junto a su hija a saludar a Naomi-san y hikaru-san .

Bankotsu : hola sesshomaru, hola kagura tu y shiori lucen muy hermosas - dijo con una sonrisa, mientras estrechaba la mano con sesshomaru .

Kagura : muchas gracias bankotsu-kun - dijo con una sonrisa seductora. Kagura usaba un kimono rojo pasion de seda completamente apretado que dejaba ver su escote y una pierna, su obi era Azul oscuro, su obiage era negro, usaba unas getas altas negras, haciéndola lucir muy provocadora, shiori usaba un kimono blanco en miniatura con flores rosadas, su obi era blanco de goma y usaba unas medias, su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas se veía muy tierna .

Bankotsu : denada, solo digo la verdad - dijo con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que las mujeres que pasaban por hay tropiecen al verla .

Kagura : hola kagome-san te ves muy hermosa - dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita en la cara .

Kagome : gracias etto ... - dijo pensando su nombre, haciendo que kagura la mire indignada .

Kagura : kagura, ese es mi nombre querida - dijo con una mirada venenosa - de seguro no me recuerdas por que no nos hemos visto mucho, soy la esposa de Sesshomaru Taisho - dijo con una mirada altenera .

Kagome : disculpa, lamento aver olvidado tu nombre, es que no me acuerdo de los nombres de las personas, tan ... Bellas como tu - dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa en la cara, que podía hacer competencia con la mejor actriz .

Kagura : te entiendo es comprensible - dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad .

Sesshomaru : se ve muy hermosa señorita Higurashi - dijo mirándola con una mirada profunda, que la absorbía .

Kagome : muchas gracias Taisho-san, usted tambien se encuentra muy actrativo - dijo con una mirada fría, tratando de disimular el deseo que sintió al verlo, usando ese kimono blanco con azul y rojo, esa ropa que se amoldaba a su sexy figura, haciendo que comenzara a humedecer su parte intima .

Kagura : creo que ya deberíamos ir entrando - dijo mientras se dirigía al templo .

Los de mas la siguieron despacio, a medida que se acercaban saludaron a varios ejecutivos del gobierno entre ellos saludaron al primer ministro de japon, bankotsu entro al templo cargando a shiori, pues kagura se había ido dejándolos a ellos atrás, cuando kagome iva a entrar fue jalada por sesshomaru lejos del lugar, kagome no pude ni protestar pues estaba mas concentrada en no caerse que en, intentar escapar, sesshomaru se adentro con ella al bosque del lugar, mientras mas caminaban mas lejos se iban, después de un rato caminando sesshomaru por fin la soltó en una preciosa pradera, en la cual había una pequeña laguna de agua cristalina, grandes arboles y arbustos .

Kagome : estas loco ? Para que me trajiste aquí ? - sin respirar le hice un bombardeo de preguntas .

Sesshomaru : como demonios te atreves a aceptar ser la novia de bankotsu ! - el enojo le salia por los poros y su rostro demostraba la hira que sentía .

Kagome : ese es mi problema y no el tu yo, tu y yo no somos nada, te recuerdo que estas casado con kagura - le grito con ira, haciendo que las aves hulleran despavoridas del lugar .

Sesshomaru : que no somos nada ? Tu eres mia, que te quede claro, tu cuerpo me pertenece desde la primera vez que te posei - dijo con furia mientras se acercaba a ella .

Kagome : no soy tu ya, estaba fuera de mis ca vales en ese momento - dijo tartamudeando al quedarse sin argumentos validos .

Sesshomaru : jajaja - rio sarcásticamente - entonces cuando lo hicimos al otro día, en el restaurante y en la mansión ayer, también estabas fueras de tus ca vales ? - dijo con sorna, ella hizo un amago de hablar pero el la interrumpió - a mi parecer estabas muy cuerda, por que gritabas y gemias mi nombre, tu cuerpo me respondió con deleite - dijo acortando la distancia entre ambos .

kagome retrocedió un paso, tocándose con las raíces de un enorme árbol que se encontraba detrás de ella .

Sesshomaru : aunque te canses de negarlo, tu me deseas tanto o igual que yo ati - dijo rozando sus labios .

El la beso con pasión, un beso hambriento en el cual se demostraban el deseo que sentían, ella no lo pensó dos veces y mucho menos dudo en responderle, a pesar de que no debia, a pesar de querer negarlo, ella lo deseaba si pero también lo amaba con locura, por mas que tratara de reprimir lo era algo que su cuerpo gritaba a gritos escandalosos, haciendo imposible el tratar de ocultarlo .

El mientras la besaba, la pego en el tronco del árbol que se encontraba detrás de ella, con su otra mano libre la acariciaba por encima del kimono con pasión, ella tampoco se quedo atrás y le abrió su kimono introduciendo sus delicadas manos dentro de este, tocando con devoción el musculoso pecho y abdomen de sesshomaru, este la tomo de las manos y la aparto de su pecho, colocando las dos manos de ella por encima de su cabeza, mientras que dirigía sus labios por el fino cuello de ella, besándolo y absoviendo la piel de este, haciéndola suspirar, sesshomaru con su otra mano libre le abrió el kimono dejando a la vista sus firmes pechos, el viento todavía frío y hizo que kagome se estremeciera y por consiguiente que sus pezones se endurecieron, sesshomaru los atendió con deleite, los chupo, beso y mordiquio con pasión, kagome solo jade aba, dejando entre abierto sus labios carnosa mente rosados, los cuales pedían a gritos que los basaran y eso hizo el, la beso, los dos libraron una batalla de lenguas, en la cual ninguno resulto vencedor pero no todo era perfecto ya que el maldito oxigeno se hizo presente y los dos tuvieron que separsar por obligación, cuando ambas bocas se separaron dejaron una fina linea de saliva y se miraron con las respiraciones agitadas, sesshomaru fue al ataque y bajo su mano desocupada abriendo un poco el kimono dejando expuesta las piernas de kagome, sin decoro dirigió su manos asta la parte intima de ella, encontrándola sin ropa interior haciendo que el sonriera con lujuria, sus dedos viajaron por toda su intimida sin vergüenza alguna dándose de cuenta que estaba lo suficiente humada como para recibirlo, con una rapidez envidiable dejo a la vista su miembro el cual dirigió a la entrada de kagome solo rozando sus partes, haciendo que ella pierda todo auto control y comenzara a mover las caderas frenéticamente tratando de buscar un mayor contacto .

Kagome : sess..homa..ru por favor - suplico entrecortada mente .

Sesshomaru : dime lo que quieres - dijo con la voz ronca mientras repartía besos por el cuello femenino y la hacia rodear su cadera con sus piernas .

Kagome : lo quiero adentro ... Por favor - suplico con la mirada, oscura de deseo .

Sesshomaru no lo pensó dos veces y la penetro lentamente haciendo que kagome echará su cabeza hacia atrás y entre abriera sus labios carnosa mente rosados los cuales pedía a grito un beso, su petición silenciosa fue suplida de inmediato por sesshomaru el cual la beso con lujuria y pasión, sesshomaru la embestía lentamente haciéndolos disfrutar del coito con esmero, las embestidas Iván y venían una y otra ves, kagome quería que aumentara las embestidas cosa que se la hizo saber al mover sus caderas con frenesí, sesshomaru capto lo que ella quería y aumento las embestidas, solo bastaron unas cuantas embestidas mas para que llegaran a la cumbre de un exquisito y maravilloso orgasmo .

Los dos se miraron fijamente sin decir una palabra, asta que ella rompió el contacto desviando una vista, el entendió y salio de dentro de ella, dejándola unos cuantos metros, ambos se comenzaron a vestir, cuando se vistieron el la miro y vio que ella hizo un amago de decir algo y la interrumpió .

Sesshomaru : creeme que no te liberaras de mi tal fácil mente, así que mejor reserva te lo que vallas a decir - dijo frío y calculador .

El camino unos cuantos pasos hasta otro árbol y lo escaló, llegar arriba de una rama tomo un objeto para luego bajar del árbol, al estar en el piso comenzó a caminar hacia ella .

Sesshomaru : ves esto ? - señalo una cámara en su mano - todo lo que hicimos quedo grabado aquí, así que si intentas cortar o terminar lo nuestro se lo enseñare a bankotsu - la amenazó fríamente .

Kagome : estas loco ! - grito con furia - tu y yo no tenemos nada, ademas si se lo enseñas a bankotsu también lo sabrá kagura y no le gustara nada - dijo desesperada .

Sesshomaru : crees que me importa que se entere ? Pues ve sabiéndolo no me importa, ademas esto te perjudicara mas a ti que ami - dijo frío mientras comenzaba a irse .

Kagome cayo al suelo sentada, en shock sin poder creer lo que había pasado .

" Si esta es la única forma en la que serás mia, entonces así sera, aunque solo pueda poseer tu cuerpo " pensó mientras una extraña mueca adornaba su cara .

Luego de unos minutos sesshomaru se reunió con su familia y después de media hora llego kagome, algo sucia, esta ultima fue abordada por un sin fin de preguntas las cual respondió todas, después de explicarles que se había perdido y caído en el bosque, por que quería ir y respirar un poco su familia entendió y la a acompaño al templo, al entrar dio grax y se lavó las manos con agua bendita, escucharon al sacerdote a hablar y luego fueron a buscar su papel para saber que le deparaba en este nuevo año, todos los leyeron en silencio excepto kagome que decidió leerlo en el silencio de su departamento, al transcurrir la tarde tanto los Taisho, Higurashi y miyanos fueron a comer a un restaurante, toda la comida, kagome se sintió incomoda pero lo disimuló bien, después de unas horas las familias y los miembros de estas se despidieron y se fueron por diferentes caminos .

Al llegar kagome a su departamento, se quito el kimono y todo lo que llevaba puesto, quedando desnuda, entro al baño y se dio una relajada ducha, al salir se seco todo el cuerpo para luego ponerse su ropa interior y la crema anti-transpirante por todo el cuerpo al terminar se acostó en su cama y para luego tomar su papel el cual decia su suerte y leerlo ...

Nota de autora : lamento mucho el retraso ufffff ahora tengo un serio problema debido a que se me dañó la laptod y mi papá esta enojado por eso, aunque yo no tengo la culpa ( haciéndome la angelito ) así que dijo que no la arreglará ( hasta que se le pase el enojo con migo ) ... Sorry por lo del otro capítulo tuve algunos problemas trataré de arreglarlo por mi celular aunque es horriblemente difícil hacerlo y aún más subir un capítulo, espero que esté capítulo les guste tanto como a mi, ya saben chicas tengo que desesperar un poco a mi sexy sesshomaru ... Bueno espero que comenten y me den su opinión, me hubiese encantado responder sus come tarios pero creanme que no puedo waaaaaa que tristeza, se me quedan besos.

Posdata : verdad que estoy mejorando los capítulos ? ... Espero que sí .


End file.
